Karakura High
by HerpDerp69
Summary: Because can high school have enough drama as it is. multiple pairings, a little bit of everything. No relation to Soul Society. first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Why do I have to put up a disclaimer when this is **_**FAN**_** fiction?! The very name of the website implies that these are just fans, but whatever I put up the disclaimer and I am NOT going to again. Got it?! I don't own Bleach and thats the end of it!**

**Okay spas moment over. Hi! I'm KELScium and this! Shiny! Shiny! is the first chapter of Karakura High! Yay! Confetti! ...I wish it was that good, but hey it's a work in progress. I worked really hard on this and edited and edited and had other people edit it and then I edited some more. I actually have several chapters written so far, but I have yet to finish editing hehe D well anyway here you go! What are you waiting for?! READ!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hitsugaya Toshiro stood under the picnic area roof watching the rain pour down, drenching everything underneath it. The lightning flashed brightly followed by a loud crash that made him shiver. _Deadly, but beautiful._

"Hitsugaya-Sempai!" Toshiro turned to see Masumoto Rangiku running at him. A split second later he was on the ground, Masumoto on top of him.

"MASUMOTO!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry Sempai. I guess i put too much force on that glomp," she giggled.

"Masumoto?"

"Yes, Sempai?"

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled at her again.

"Oh! Sorry Sempai!" she jumped up and giggled some more.

"Rangiku-chan, Shiro-chan, you should stay away from the edge, you could get hit by lightning," The shy, quiet Hinamori Momo said from behind them.

"That's Hitsugaya-_sempai_ to you!" Toshiro snapped, still irritated.

"Oh, come on, Sempai! You've known Momo-chan for forever! How come you're so mean?" Rangiku complained.

"I am not mean! I just hate being called Shiro-chan!"

"Hey! Get over here! We're going to sing now!" came a voice from the center table of the picnic area. Kurosaki Ichigo waved them over to the group now surrounding the cake.

"We're coming!" Rangiku linked her arms through Toshiro and Momo's arms and pulled them toward the table.

"Ready everyone?" Ichigo asked, everyone nodded and took a breath.

_'Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday Dear Rukia/Kuchiki-san_

_Happy Birthday to you!'_

Kuchiki Rukia blushed and sat there as everyone sang to her. "Thank you everyone. It means a lot," she stated before blowing out the candles. She looked up at everyone who came to celebrate with her: Ichigo and his family (who were like a second family to her), Byakuya-nii-san, and all of her friends. _They are all here for me. I'm so lucky I have such great friends. _She smiled as she cut the cake for her friends.

"I'll cut the cake, Rukia. " Ichigo said taking away the knife and sliding the cake over toward him.

"It's fine, Ichigo. I can cut the cake."

"No, Rukia. You're the birthday girl."

"Oh! So, because I'm a girl means I can't use a knife, huh?!"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! Stop twisting everything I say into something offensive!"

"I do not over react!"

"I didn't say that! You're twisting my words again!"

"I'm not over reacting!"

* * *

Inoue Orihime stared sadly at the bickering couple. _They are so close. I wish I was that close with Kurosaki-kun. _Orihime sighed and grabbed a piece of cake that Rukia had cut before she and Ichigo started arguing.

"Hey Orihime, lets go over there, away from their annoying arguing. Hmm?" Arisawa Tatsuki placed a comforting hand on Orihime's shoulder; she knew when something bothered her best friend.

"Okay. Wait! I need a topping for my cake first!" Orihime crossed to the other end of the table where the condiments were. Along with Ichigo and Rukia. She looked away from them as she grabbed a bottle of ketchup.

"That looks interesting, Inoue-san." Orihime looked up at her friend Ishida Uryu. He felt sick just looking at Orihime's chocolate cake, ketchup, and relish combination.

"Oh, would you like to try it Ishida-kun? It's really good!" She held her plate out to him.

"N-n-no, that's okay, more for you," he said quickly; the last time he tried one of her weird food combinations he was sick for 3 days.

"I'll try some! Itadakimasu!" Rangiku jumped out of nowhere and stuck a fork into Orihime's cake. "Oh my gosh! This is really good! You have such an interesting taste Orihime-chan!"

"I'm glad you like it Rangiku-san!"

"Rangiku-_chan_! Use 'chan' were practically best friends!"

"Okay, Rangiku-chan!" Orihime smiled and went back to Tatsuki who was talking to Abarai Renji.

"They never stop do they?" Renji said.

"Nope. We're going to be here until tomorrow while they argue over cutting the cake."

"The argument isn't even about cake anymore!" Renji complained glancing at Rukia who just stated something about Chappy Bunny being the best creation ever. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a plastic knife and slid the cake over toward him so he could cut it, Rukia and Ichigo didn't notice a thing. Renji gave the first piece to Tatsuki.

"There you go. Sorry about the wait," he gave her a toothy grin.

"You were the one complaining, Eyebrows," she teased.

"Whatever _Arisawa-kohai_." He handed a piece to Yasutora Sado, "There you go, Chado."

"Thanks Renji-san," he said walking away.

"KOHAI?! You did _not_ just call me kohai!" Tatsuki started to roll up her sleeves, but Orihime put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tatsuki-chan. Let's go sit down," she smiled sweetly to Tatsuki.

"All right." She calmed down and smiled back, before turning around to give Renji a death glare. "Don't think you're getting off that easily, Eyebrows! Just wait until karate club!"

"Oh, shit," he mumbled to himself. Tatsuki was the karate club captain and man, was she a tough captain. _She's going to kill me tomorrow. Please forget I called you kohai! Why the hell does she get so worked up when I call her that anyway? _He turned back to cutting the cake and handing out pieces to everyone.

"Kuchiki-sempai? Would you like a piece?" Renji asked his old role model, Kuchiki Byakuya.

When he was little he looked up to Byakuya, wanting to surpass him with all his might. Renji had hoped that when he did, Byakuya would approve of him and would allow him to go out with his little sister, Rukia, Renji's childhood friend. However, Renji gave up on this after his 3rd year of junior high school when he realized it was pointless. Rukia had Ichigo, and he had to move on. _Ichigo better take good care of her, or I'll beat him to a pulp. I might have to though, since it's taking so long for them to get together. ASK HER OUT ALREADY,BAKA!_

"Abarai-kohai?"

"Huh?" Renji snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry. What did you say Kuchiki-sempai?"

"I'll have a piece."

"Oh, yeah, here." He handed Byakuya the piece he just cut.

"I'll have some too, Funny-Eyebrow-chan!" Renji looked down at the pink haired chibi next to him. "And cut one for Ken-chan, too!"

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru bounded over to Zaraki Kenpachi and Chado, holding two pieces of cake.

"I've got the cake!" she shouted to them. "It looks really yummy!"

"It is pretty good," Chado agreed, taking an enormous bite of his cake.

"Here you go, Ken-chan! I made sure you got the bigger piece!" she smiled.

"Thanks Yachiru, but you can have the big piece. I wanted a small piece anyway," Kenpachi took the small piece from Yachiru.

"Thanks, Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed.

_She's such a cute kid, _Kenpachi thought. _Even though she really isn't a kid._ Yachiru was actually a 2nd year student at Karakura High, despite her shortness.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were childhood friends, but he felt that she was more like a little sister. In a way she is, since they both live together. When he ran away from home and found Yachiru alone on the street, he had to take her in. Kenpachi supports both of them with his several part time jobs after school. As soon as he finishes high school, he will be able to take a full time job. Then he can earn money so Yachiru can go to University. _She's gonna hate me when she finds out that's what I'm planning on doing with the money I'm saving, but it'll be worth it. I'll save up for myself after._

"Ken-chan, it's good right?" Yachiru said smiling.

"Yeah," he replied, taking his first bite.

"Here, Yachiru, you can have the rest. I'm full." Chado looked down and stuck out his piece of cake to Yachiru's face.

"Thanks, Chado-chan!" Yachiru happily took the half eaten cake from Chado and stuffed her face. Chado smiled at her cuteness.

_So, big Chado is interested in little Yachiru, eh? No wonder he's been hanging out around her more. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him then. _Kenpachi smirked to himself. _This will be fun._

* * *

Kurosaki Karin stood at the end of the picnic area, far away from everyone else. She stared at the rain utterly depressed for there was lightning. _Rain, fine, I can play in the rain. In fact it's better in the rain, but lightning, not if I wanted to get myself killed. Being in an open field while it was raining and lightning, smart. _Completely frustrated with the fact that she couldn't play soccer she kicked the ball at her feet as hard as she could. It flew into the rain. _Shit! I saved up for weeks to buy that ball! _Without a second thought she ran after it. Running into the cold heavy rain. _Wow, it's raining really hard... It's nice. _She kept running, enjoying the rain as it fell on her. Lightning flashed followed by a crash of thunder. _It's close. Oh crap. I'm pretty far from the picnic area. I better hurry up and get back as quickly as i can._

The lightning and thunder happened at the same time. _It's REALLY close. Hurry up Karin!_ She couldn't move though. That last crash of thunder scared her so badly she couldn't move. The ball started to roll down a hill. It was really far away. _Just hurry up and go!_ She tried to move, but she was too scared. Her mind flashed to the day her mom went into the thunder storm to get Ichi-nii and didn't come back.

_"Don't go Kaa-san! It's scary out there!"_

_"I have to Karin. Your nii-chan is waiting."_

_"But it's scary!" She jumped as the lightning flashed through the house and started to cry._

_"I'll be back Karin. Don't worry. Why don't you check on Yuzu, she's probably scared too."_

_"Okay." The girl ran to her sister who was hiding under a table. As their mother left to get their brother._

"Hey! Kurosaki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Karin tried to turn around to see who was yelling at her, but her body wouldn't let her.

"Kurosaki! Get your ass over here right now! You're going to get yourself killed!" A hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around to face them. Karin found herself face to face with a very wet, very pissed off Hitsugaya Toshiro. His spiky hair fell around his face and his clothes clung to his body. He was completely soaked. "What are you doing out here?! Don't tell me you plan on playing soccer in this weather!"

"N-n-no. I ca-came to get my b-ball." She started shaking. She jumped when another close crash of thunder sounded.

"Baka! Come on lets go!" Toshiro started to head back, but stopped when he noticed the frozen stiff Karin wasn't following him. She looked completely terrified. He rolled his eyes and jogged back to her. "You're gonna get hit if you stand here like this."

He noticed her ball at the bottom of the hill. He ran to get it. "Here. Come on. You have your ball. Lets go." She still didn't move.

"I-I-I'm s-scared." She shivered.

"It's just light and noise. It'll be okay." He said gently for once. Then he forced the ball into her hands and picked her up. "Lets go Kurosaki." He broke into a run.

Karin held Toshiro's shoulder in one hand and the soccer ball in the other. Eventually, she stared to calm down.

"Who said you could call me Kurosaki?" She said to him.

"Oh, sorry. Kurosaki-_san_," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No, thats not what I meant; you can call me Karin."

"Okay, _Karin-san_." The picnic area started to appear in view.

"No! Come on Toshiro you've known me for a while. Just Karin."

"Okay, but I didn't say you could call me Toshiro."

"You're not going to make me call you Hitsugaya-_Sempai_ are you?" Karin rolled her eyes.

"No, Toshiro is fine." Karin took her hand off his shoulder and 'lightly' punched it. Lightly, meaning enough to cause him to jump in surprise.

"Hey! I'm carrying you even though you're heavy! At least give me a little respect!" Toshiro snapped, angrily.

"I'm not heavy!" She punched him again, this time knocking his balance off and causing him to stumble.

_You're just like Ichigo aren't you? _Toshiro thought while pretending to drop her.

"ACK! NO!" Karin grabbed Toshiro's shirt and held herself close to him to keep from falling. _Huh, maybe not._ Toshiro sneered, and Karin punched him again.

* * *

"Karin! My precious daughter! I'm so glad you've been rescued!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled as he ran to her and Toshiro. "Thank you Hitsugaya-san for being Karin's Knight in Shining Armor!"

"Oh, put a sock in it." Karin muttered as she held her foot out to his incoming face. He hit it hard and fell to the ground.

"Well, thanks Toshiro. Sorry about freezing up on you. You can put me down down now."

"Yeah. Is he okay?" He said looking at the unconscious Isshin.

"Yeah. This happens a lot."

"Alright then." He walked away from Karin, noticing Rangiku, Kira, and Momo laughing a few tables away. When he reached them they started make a fuss about him being wet. Momo ran to get a towel for him and ruffled his hair dry with it. Then placed it on his shoulders. "Thanks Momo," Toshiro said with a small smile.

"Karin! What happened!" Yuzu demanded, coming up behind her. "Why are you all wet?"

"I accidently kicked my soccer ball into the rain. I had to go get it."

"Okay. Well lets get you dry so you don't catch a cold." Yuzu turned to Ururu and Jinta who had appeared behind her. "Can one of you guys get a towel for her?"

"I'll get it!" Jinta said a little too enthusiastically and ran off.

Yuzu giggled. "I think he was worried about you Karin."

"Actually, I think he's just showing off to Yuzu." Ururu said, smiling shyly.

"EH?! No way!" Yuzu exclaimed as a huge blush crossed her face. Ururu and Karin both laughed.

* * *

"Go Ganju-san!" Yamada Hanataro cheered for his best friend, Shiba Ganju, while he fought a mini kendo match against Madarme Ikkaku. "You can-"

**BAM! **Ikkaku hit Ganju on top of his head, Ganju froze for a second before limply falling to the ground unconscious.

"Ganju-san!" Hanataro ran to Ganju with the first aid kit he carried everywhere, usually for himself.

'"Ikkaku goes all out on every fight doesn't he?" Hisagi Shuuhei commented to Yumichika.

"Yeah, he's too rough. How un-beautiful." Ayasegawa Yumichika chirped, running his fingers through his pristine hair.

"Nah, he's fine, Ganju needs to toughen up anyway; he's too weak," Shiba Kukaku commented, sitting on the table cross legged.

"Is that something an older sister should say?" Asano Keigo mumbled to himself. _She's like my sister!_

"ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT!?" Ikkaku yelled with an evil grin plastered on his face. "YOU KEIGO! LET'S GO!"

"M-M-Madarme! You know I can't -"

"I'll set him up!" Kojima Misuro said happily as he shoved the kendo helmet over Keigo's head.

"M-M-MISURO!"

"He's all set!" Misuro shoved Keigo into the area they had cleared for the mini match.

"ALRIGHT!" Ikkaku yelled coming at Keigo quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keigo ran.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME ASANO!"

"HELP ME! HE'S CRAZY!" Keigo shouted running around the picnic area with Ikkaku chasing him.

* * *

"They look like they're having fun, don't they?" Momo said watching Keigo and Ikkaku.

"Well, Ikkaku is." Kira Izuru replied. The two of them sat in silence. _Why did Rangiku have to drag Hitsugaya-sempai off? She's the one who kept the conversations going._ Izuru looked at Rangiku and Hitsugaya sitting at a table talking. Hitsugaya looked annoyed while Rangiku talked excitedly using excessive hand motions.

"So when do think this rain will clear up?" Izuru asked, desperate for some conversation.

"I don't know. It better get better or we'll be stuck here all night. Oh no! I have a date later today with Aizen-sempai!"

"Wow, you've been dating for months and you still call him _Aizen-sempai_?" Izuru asked, surprised.

"W-well... I just like calling him that." She smiled nervously. Not knowing herself why she called him sempai, Izuru was right she shouldn't be calling him that now.

"When is your date? It's 5 now."

"At 6, I hope it clears up soon. I need to go home and get ready."

Izuru felt his heart ache. _Not now! I need to get over her now! She's got the perfect guy now, you lost your chance. She's happy anyway, that's what counts. _Izuru had pounded this little chant into his head every day for the past 3 months, but it never seemed to work. He felt worse everyday, he looked pale and sick all the time and lost his energy quickly. Momo and everyone else keep telling him that he needs more sleep and needed to eat more. The only good thing about this is that Momo, who is easily worried for her friends decided to take it upon herself to pack him a huge healthy bento for lunch everyday, along with Aizen's.

"Izuru-kun, have you eaten today? You don't look well." Momo asked, "I made you a bento today, just incase." She rummaged in her bag for a moment and brought out a small bento, which she handed over to him, beaming. "I think it's the best one I've ever made."

"Thanks Momo-chan." His stomach flip flopped, gave her a small smile and took the food. _She made him one today?! We don't even have school! Why is she so wonderful?!_ "You know you don't have to do this for me every day."

"I know, but don't like to see you unwell, it makes me want to do everything I can to help you." She gave him a shy smile and looked at her feet. "Well, how is it?"

"It's delicious. You did a great job." Izuru said through a mouthful of rice.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Urahara Yoruichi, and Soifon sat together watching everyone laugh and have fun.

"Ah, they are certainly enjoying themselves aren't they?" Kisuke said with and arm around his wife, Yoruichi.

"Yep, their somewhat dramatic lives seem so far away now don't they?" Isshin said.

"They don't seem quiet ready yet to go back to school though, do they?" Kisuke commented.

"Yeah, well I am." Yoruichi said.

"Ready to get rid of Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun already?" Soifon asked her childhood friend.

"More than ready. Jinta doesn't help around the house at all and is always making Ururu cry. I'd like to see a lot less of that."

"Oh, you're so caring Yoruichi-chan!" Kisuke said giving his wife a squeeze.

"Oh, shut it. It's annoying thats all."

"Sure, thats the reason." Soifon said smiling at Yoruichi.

"Well, I have a feeling they will be going through a lot once they get back to school." Isshin said watching Ichigo and Rukia argue about what now sounded like plushies. _Wow, they really do argue about everything. _Isshin smiled to himself. _Not much longer now, come on Ichigo._

"Oh, so you can see into the future Isshin!" Kisuke teased.

"Nah, I just got a strong parental feeling." Isshin responded, proud of himself and his super parental abilities, not realizing Kisuke was just joking. "Every single one of these kids is about to go on an emotional roller coaster once they get back to school."

* * *

**Well, there it is! Da dada DA! ...yeah it wasn't that great... I really don't like how this chapter ended. This whole chapter was about introducing the characters I would be using so it came out kind of cheesy, especially the part with the adults commenting to each other.. I ****REALLY**** hate it! I plan on coming back to fix it later, since I've already spent hours altering it and nothing seems to be working. So I hope a fresh mind might help... maybe even a few suggestions from readers? D hint hint NUDGE!NUDGE! WOOPS! That wasn't a nudge! Sorry! Pulls reader out from wall they smashed into because of "nudge" hehe wow i'm very random and spasy today.. well i should say this morning since I'm posting this at 2:48 D hehe thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Sorry if updates are kind of slow... I try to be pretty harsh about my editing.. but as always stuff slips by and I have to edit multiple times... hehe BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GET CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN! AND I SAY THIS NOW I **_**WILL NOT**_** ABANDON THIS STORY I PROMISE! D okay! bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! HI! Thanks for reading chapter 1! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took a little longer than i would have liked to update, but i had to edit. I'd like to thank my friends BloodyCrystal fanfic pen name and Emily i don't believe she has an account for helping me edit this chapter, the previous chapter and future chapters. YOU HELP OUT A TON! I also want to thank Sonic Sound for reviewing, and Jessi-kiwi for adding my story to their alert and favorites, it truly means a lot! Thank you! **

**For those who aren't familiar with Japanese suffix like chan, kun, and san here is a quick guide i should have put up in the first chapter, because i try to pay special attention to names in this fic. so here:**

**chan- typically not always for girls same age, younger, classmates, or close friends**

**kun-same as chan, but reserved for boys**

**san- more polite suffix, typically translated as Mr., Mrs. or Miss**

**Sempai- upper class-men**

**Kohai- lower class-men**

**no suffix- when given permission this is a sign of close friends, when there isn't permission the person is being rude**

**last names and first names, using a last name is more polite than using a first name, close friends use first names**

**Now here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Will you two shut up already!" Karin yelled at Ichigo and Rukia who were in yet another argument, this time about whether or not it was okay for Rukia to join the Kurosaki's for dinner later that night.

"But I come over for dinner too much!" Rukia said for the 12th time.

"We invited you! It's rude if you refuse!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, it's really okay. Please come, you wouldn't be a bother. It would make me very happy to cook for you," Yuzu said quietly.

"Are you sure, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I'd love it!" she replied happily.

"See! If you didn't come it would have made Yuzu sad _and_ it would have been rude!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hey! I was only-"

"SHUT UP!" Karin shouted at them. Ichigo, Rukia, and Yuzu stopped walking and stared at Karin, who was so pissed off you could literally see the steam coming out of her ears. "Geez! Every morning! Why do we have to go through this every freaking morning?! Can't you just communicate like normal people?!"

"K-K-Karin.." Yuzu stuttered, still shocked.

"Well said Karin," A voice from behind them said. It was Toshiro with Momo silently walking next to him. "But maybe you should take your own advice too." Toshiro smirked as they walked past the group.

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Toshiro!" Karin yelled after him.

"Exactly what I said." Toshiro called over his shoulder before continuing his conversation with Momo. They turned around a corner while Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin went straight so Ichigo and Rukia could drop off Yuzu and Karin at their junior high school. Karin continued to shout at him as Ichigo dragged her along.

"And she says _we_ don't communicate like normal people.." He mumbled to Rukia.

"What?! Don't tell me you're agreeing with him!" Karin turned her fury to Ichigo.

* * *

"You weren't able to make it to your date yesterday?" Toshiro asked Momo.

"No.." she said with a sigh, then perked up to say, "But I'll surprise him after school! He doesn't have any clubs today!"

"That sounds good. Remember to use a condom." Toshiro said walking faster to get away from her before she blew up at him.

Momo stopped in her tracks as a huge blush crossed her face, "S-SHIRO-CHAN! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU- YOU- YOU JERK!"

"Don't call me Shiro-chan!" Toshiro called behind him, running away from the exploding Momo.

"HITSUGAYA-SEMPAI!" Rangiku squealed, jumping out from the corner just as he ran past. Toshiro was, once again on the ground with Rangiku on top of him.

"SHIRO-CHAN! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW!" Momo screeched, catching up to him.

"Masumoto!" Toshiro said warningly as Rangiku stood up and ran to tackle Momo.

"MOMO-CHAN!"

"ACK! Rangiku-san! I need to murder Shiro-chan, please get off of me." Momo said from underneath Rangiku.

"Why do you need to murder Sempai?" Rangiku asked, tilting her head to the side confused.

Momo told Rangiku about their conversation.

"Sempai! How can you be so mean?" Rangiku said to Toshiro when they both caught up to him.

"I'm not mean! It was just a joke, Geez, you two, don't take it so seriously."

"But I never know if you're joking or not!" Momo complained.

"Yeah Sempai, you can be hard to read sometimes." Rangiku added.

"Then learn." Toshiro said in his usual uncaring voice.

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked Tatsuki as they walked to school together.

"Yeah, Orihime?"

"You used to like Kurosaki-kun didn't you?"

Tatsuki stopped walking and stood there; shell shocked from Orihime's last question. "What?!" Yeah, she used to; up until her 2nd year of junior high school. He was her childhood friend, the first guy who didn't run away from her out of fear. The first person she punched, who didn't run away crying yelling they hated her. How could she have not liked him? Unfortunately, how could _anyone_ not like him? He was very popular in junior high, sure he was rude, but most girls only saw him for his looks and did he look good. When she realized Orihime had also fallen in love with Ichigo she started to push the silly _little_ crush she had for years away. The day it was completely gone was the day she stumbled on Abarai Renji practicing karate long after practice had ended earlier that day.

"I know you don't anymore, you like Abarai-kun now, but you used to like Kurosaki-kun, right?"

Tatsuki was even more shocked. "Orihime!" Was all she managed to get out.

"How did you get over Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-I-I... I guess... I didn't like him that much..." Tatsuki said staring at her feet. "I realized he didn't need me... He does have Kuchiki-chan.. and you. I guess it just went away. It helps if you have someone to distract you too."

"Oh, I get it! You got over Kurosaki-kun when you started to like Abarai-kun!" Orihime beamed. "So I just need to find someone to distract me from Kurosaki-kun!"

"It's not that easy. You can't just look for him and expect to find him. It just happens."

"I hope he comes soon then." Her smile faded a little as she added, "Really soon."

"Don't worry Orihime he'll come at the right time, and you'll be the only girl he will care about. I promise. If not then I'll take care of him for you." she smacked a fist against her open hand and put on that evil grin she always had before a fight.

Orihime smiled, "Thanks Tatsuki-chan. We should hurry up and get to school before we're late." They jogged the rest of the way to school.

* * *

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted to Kenpachi as she ran down the hall to catch up with him. Kenpachi quickly turned around to see what was wrong; she sounded distressed.

"What is it Yachiru?"

"Ken-chan..." She jumped to his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Someone left a note in my locker."

"Really? Let me see it." Kenpachi said while grabbing the note away from her.

_Be on the roof after school._

"Ken-chan. Why am I being called out out? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Yachiru, I don't think you're being called out for a fight. I think you're being called out for a confession."

"A confession?" Yachiru asked confused, "Did someone do something wrong to me?" She asked.

"No." Kenpachi laughed, "Unless you call someone liking you wrong." Kenpachi started to walk away.

"Huh? Ken-chan, what do you mean? Ken-chan! Come back!"

"You'll see. Now go to class!" He called over his shoulder to the pink-haired chibi.

"Fine. Then I'll ask Chado-chan what it means at lunch," She said to herself before walking to her 2nd year class.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san? KUROSAKI-San! KUROSAKI YUZU!"

"Huh? What?" Yuzu looked away from the window to see Sensei staring at her tapping her foot irritably. "Oh! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" The class giggled.

"Well, don't let it happen again. I'll let it slide this time because you're a good student." Sensei turned to the rest of the class, "Let's see. Tsumugiya Ururu. come up and answer this question."

"Yes, Sensei." Ururu said quietly as she got up to answer the question. Yuzu quickly wrote down the formula Ururu used to answer the question and ended up looking back outside again; Jinta's class was out there.

_Why am I so interested in him lately... It's all Karin's and Ururu's fault! If they hadn't made that joke... What if that wasn't a joke? What if Ururu was trying to clue me in? _She had been thinking that all last night, until she decided she'd watch him to see if he acted any different around her, then she would know for sure. _But I only need to watch him when he's around me. Not when he's outside playing baseball, durning class!_ Yuzu continued to watch Jinta play. Some of his classmates left, but he stayed there with a few of his friends. _He really loves baseball, huh?_

"Yuzu!"

"Huh?" Yuzu looked up again to see Karin in her face. "AH! Karin-chan! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? It's lunch period." Karin took a step away and put her hands on her hips. "You've been staring outside all day. Are you sick or something? Or.." Karin smirked, "Is there something interesting out there."

"N-No! Lets go eat! I'm hungry!" Yuzu said quickly, grabbing her lunch and dragging Karin away from the window so she wouldn't see what she was staring at only seconds before.

"Where are we going to eat Yuzu?" Ururu asked following Yuzu as she dragged Karin down the hall.

"I was thinking outside, I want to get out of this stuffy school." Yuzu said

"Okay. Lets go sit under the big tree." Ururu said happily.

"I was thinking about sitting on the bleachers." Yuzu said, _I can see how Jinta reacts to that and then I'll know weather or not he likes me and that will be that! No more worrying. _Yuzu smiled to herself for her clever plan.

* * *

"CHADO-CHAN!" **BAM! **Yachiru fell on top of Chado after she glomped him.

"Y-Yachiru-chan!" Chado said in surprise; the little girl was basically nose to nose with him. His long bangs and hair fell back out of his face.

"AH! CHADO-CHAN! I CAN SEE YOUR EYES!" Yachiru said happily, completely unaware of the awkward position she was in. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOUR EYES BEFORE! THEY'RE THE PRETTIEST HAZEL!"

"Y-yeah. Uh, Yachiru-chan?"

"Yeah, Chado-chan?" She smiled staring into his eyes, still oblivious to the fact that she was incredibly close to his face and was on top of him. Students stared at them and whispered to each other as they walked around the road block they created.

"Uh.. Lets go eat." He said, not wanting to point out what she was doing.

"OKAY!" She jumped off of him and helped him up. _Geez, she's strong for such a tiny person!_

She kept ahold on his hand and dragged him to the roof where they usually ate. "I want to talk to you about something Chado-chan."

"What is it?"

"I'll ask you when we're alone."

* * *

"HEY! KUROSAKI! GET OVER HERE! WE NEED MORE PLAYERS!" Karin and Yuzu looked up from their bentos to see Karin's soccer friends waving to her.

"OKAY!" Karin stuffed her face and finished her lunch in 3 mouthfuls. "See you guys in class." She said over her shoulder as she ran off to join them.

"Karin-chan is going to get sick." Yuzu whined to Ururu.

"Yeah, but she does whatever she can do to play soccer. She loves soccer as much as Jinta loves baseball." Yuzu shivered when Ururu said Jinta's name. _What's wrong with me? He's just a guy. _Yuzu's eyes turned to Jinta who was still playing baseball with his friends. _He just been playing all this time, I don't think he's even noticed I'm here. Wait! Did he just look at me out of the corner of his eye? He's too far away.. I'm seeing things.. This isn't working.._

"He hasn't eaten yet, has he?" Yuzu turned back to Ururu.

"Who?" Ururu followed Yuzu's gaze to her foster brother, "Oh. _Him, _He usually doesn't. He plays baseball all through lunch. I don't think he even packs a lunch anymore," Ururu said watching her foster brother.

"EH!? HE DOESN'T EAT! THAT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Yuzu stood up and walked to the baseball field where Jinta was playing, several yards from the bleachers.

"Hey! Get off of the field! We're playing!" Someone yelled at Yuzu as she walked to Jinta, about to bat.

"GO AWAY!" "NO GIRLS!" "GET LOST!" The kids yelled at her; but she still walked over to him.

"Yu-Yuzu-chan? What are you doing?" Jinta asked when she reached him.

"You need to eat! You can't skip lunch, it's bad for you!" Yuzu exclaimed then she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him off the field.

"Yuzu-chan! I can't, we're playing." Jinta tried to remove her grip on his wrist.

"You need to eat. You can play after you eat."

"I don't have a lunch." He tried to jerk his hand away from her.

"Then you can have some of mine." Jinta stopped struggling.

"Okay." He said quietly. His friends continued to yell at Yuzu, until Jinta shot them a fiery glare; Yuzu didn't notice a thing.

* * *

Yachiru chattered on, but Chado's mind was elsewhere. _She doesn't understand what a confession is. What if she doesn't understand when I confess to her? Maybe this was a bad idea._

"CHADO-CHANNNN!" Yachiru whined, leaning forward in his face, once again way too close. Chado snapped out of his thoughts and sat back against the fence, away from Yachiru's face.

"Chado-chan! Didn't you hear a word I said? What did Ken-chan mean when he said 'not unless it's wrong for someone to like you'?"

Her face was still close too Chado's. "Uh.. What he meant was that a confession is when someone confesses that they like you."

"But why do they need to do that?" Yachiru said, "Do I need to confess to you and Ken-chan and all my friends that I like them?" _She's such a kid.. maybe she's not ready for this kind of stuff.._ Chado thought, sadly.

"No, not that way. I mean when someone likes someone as more than just a friend."

"More than a friend..." Yachiru finally sat back and thought for a bit before asking, "you mean like family?"

"No. Even more than family." Chado wished his hair could cover his now red cheeks. _Maybe she won't notice._

"You can like someone more than family?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah, you can." _Maybe I shouldn't confess to her then.. she's definitely not ready for this._

"I thought the only way you could like someone more than family was if you loved them."

Chado's eyes went wide. _She understands! _ "Yeah. It's like that, a little less than love, but the same idea."

"Oh! I get it! Thank you Chado-chan! It makes sense now!" Yachiru said happily, but her open mouthed grin quickly faded when she sadly said, "I can't reply to whoever is going to confess to me then."

"Why?!" Chado asked quickly.

"Because, I think I already like someone." She looked at her food and picked at it. She was silent for the rest of lunch.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done! Thank you for reading! Sorry if you didn't like it. oh also, i just realized fan fiction doesn't acknowledge symbols, like stars or equal signs, so in my last author notes if you see a random "D" there is supposed to be and equal sign in front making it a smiley face; and i use stars when I'm showing I'm performing an action, like in the last one when i said "hint" "hint" NUDGE" "NUDGE" there were supposed to be stars where the quotation marks are now, you didn't really need to know that but i felt like telling you. So, anyway, Thank you very much for reading! "deep bow"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yay another chapter finished! I'm sorry it took longer than I wanted it to, i was busy. but anyway I won't keep you go ahead and read.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Momo practically ran all the way to Aiz- no, Sosuke's house. She went home to change and put on some light makeup first of course, but she couldn't wait to see him. She usually didn't get to see him because 3rd years are busy and he's in a bunch of clubs. He said he had something important to tell her last weekend, but she couldn't make it to his house because of the storm.

_He can tell me today! I hope I don't bother him, I mean, I didn't tell him I was coming. I couldn't wait to see him, oh Aizen-semp- I mean, Sosuke-kun! _Momo smiled to herself as she took the stairs up to his room by twos.

* * *

Yachiru stood on the roof looking out at the sports fields and the kids walking home. _I have to tell him I can't respond to his confession... because... I might.. I might like..._

**Clang. **Yachiru quickly turned around and saw Chado standing the the doorway that opened to the stairwell. She was completely shocked.

"Chado-chan? What are you doing here?" Yachiru asked, then looked away before quietly saying, "I'm meeting someone up here."

"Oh. Should I leave then?" He asked sadly.

"Um, well, It's kind of a private thing, so..." Yachiru trailed off. _So it's not him..._

"Okay. Do you want to go get some ice cream on the way home? After your meeting?" He asked, "I'll wait for you at the gate."

"Okay." She gave him a small smile, "I'll see you in a few minuets."

Chado turned around and went back down the stairs. _It'll probably be more than a few minuets... _he thought as he sadly walked down the steps.

_I might like... Chado-chan... _Yachiru thought as she watched Chado walk up to the gate to wait for her.

* * *

"Yes, Masumoto. No, Masumoto. No, Masumoto." Toshiro said into the phone every once in a while. "No, you need to carry the 3 over."

Toshiro was once again helping Masumoto with her math homework over the phone. _She's so hopeless. _He thought as she gave him another wrong answer. "Look over that again, try to find your mistake." He said, "Yeah, that's it."

Toshiro was a great tutor, even over the phone. He's a good student over all too, he skipped 3 years of school and is a 3rd year student at Karakura High when he should be a 3rd year student at Karakura _Junior _High.

"Yes, Masumoto. I think you're getting it. Now what is the next set of equations?" Toshiro flinched when she got the next one completely wrong, "how the hell did you get that?!" He shook his head as Rangiku gave him a longwinded explanation of how she got that last equation wrong.

**Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! **"Hang on, Masumoto, that's the door. Look over that equation again and I'll call you back in a bit." **Buzzzzzzz! **Toshiro hung up the phone and jogged to the door. **Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! **"I'm coming!" **Buzzzzzzz! **He opened the door to see Momo, eyes shut, teeth clenched, repeatedly smashing her finger against the door bell as if her life depended on it.

"Momo?! What's wrong?!" Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her inside. Momo completely broke down once she got into the house. She dropped to the ground and sobbed. Toshiro just held her close and let her cry.

* * *

"Hey! Yuzu!" Yuzu and Karin turned around to see Jinta running up to them, Ururu far behind him. "Wait up for a second!"

Jinta put his hands on his knees and panted once he caught up to them.

"Are you okay Jinta?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

"Thank you." Jinta looked up at Yuzu, "For sharing your lunch with me. It was really good and you didn't need to do that."

"Of course I did! You didn't have a lunch!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Everyone needs to eat lunch!"

"Okay. Well thank you. Sorry you couldn't eat all of your lunch because of me. I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction to the Urahara Shoten, the candy shop his foster father owned.

"Wait!" Yuzu called from behind him. "How about I just make you a bento for lunch everyday then?"

Jinta stopped and turned around, "huh?"

"Ururu said you don't even make one anymore. What if I made you one every day? That way you have lunch and you don't have to worry about sharing mine. Is that okay?"

"You're asking me if that's okay? I should be asking you that." He said stunned.

"Okay then. I'll make you lunch tomorrow, and every day!" Yuzu said happily before turning around and walking away with Karin.

"Why would you want to make _him_ a lunch?" Karin asked her twin.

"Look! There is Ichi-nii and Rukia!" Yuzu changed the subject and ran to her brother. _I'm not sure yet.. _

"Wow she's dense." Karin said under her breath as her sister ran off to greet their Baka-nii and friend.

* * *

_Is Sempai having a party or something? He hasn't called me back yet.. _**GASP!**_ IT IS A PARTY! _Masumoto grabbed her stuff and jogged to Toshiro's.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Yuzu-chan. It was delicious, as always." Rukia told Yuzu as she helped clear the table.

"I'm glad you liked it, Rukia-chan." Yuzu grinned and glided to the sink with several plates. _Something's up, she's happier than usual, _Rukia thought to herself.

"Do you want us to do anything Yuzu?" Ichigo asked his little sister.

"Yes, please. Could you and Otou-san take care of the trash and recycling?"

Rukia waited several seconds after Ichigo and Isshin were out of the room before asking, "did something happen at school? You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah, she's making bentos for Hanakari Jinta now." Karin said from the corner of the room.

"KARIN!" Yuzu blushed.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Isshin ran into the room. _Woah! Weren't they outside? They must have super hearing. _Rukia thought.

"My little Yuzu has a boyfriend?!" Isshin ran to the mural of his wife, "Looks like we're getting another son! I'm so happy!" **BAM! **Isshin flew to the other side of the room.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled at the lump on the ground he'd just kicked. "YUZU IS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Yuzu shouted causing everyone to freeze; Yuzu never yelled.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo walked out of the room sighing with relief.

"But why not?" Isshin asked, jumping up from the ground.

"Don't encourage anything!" Ichigo came back into the room and dragged Isshin out by the ear.

Rukia stood there and blinked. She witnessed Kurosaki craziness every day, but she had no idea Ichigo was that protective over his sisters. _Like Nii-san..._

"Um, well... how about we go get some ice cream?" Yuzu said, shyly.

"Okay." Karin shoved her hands into her pockets and walked out of the room to tell her baka-nii, and tou-san.

"Wow." Rukia finally managed to say. Then she turned to Yuzu with a mischievous grin, "so... Do you like him?"

Yuzu stared wide eyed at Rukia. "Lets go!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

**Gasp! **"You do! Don't you?!"

* * *

"Okay Sempai! I can't believe you'd have a party and not invite me! How can you be so mean?!" Rangiku burst through the Hitsugaya doorway, but stopped short when she saw Toshiro look up at her, a pained expression on his face, and his arms around Momo, who was sobbing.

"Momo-chan..." Rangiku dropped to her knees and also wrapped her arms around Momo.

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaa!" called the pink-haired chibi, as she happily burst through the apartment door.

"It's late. You're actually home after me," Kenpachi commented while stirring something on the stove. "You're confession went well then?"

"Nope. Well, I don't know. I waited, but no one came. Chado and I went to get ice cream, he waited for me at the gate. I brought some home for you!" She said holding out a cup of half melted ice cream.

"Put it in the freezer. I'll have it after dinner." Kenpachi pulled out two bowls and scooped rice in both of them, then poured his stew over it and placed it on the small table in the middle of the room. "Don't tell me you guys went out for dinner too, I just bought the ingredients with my hard earned paycheck."

"Nope, I told him you were making dinner." Yachiru sat down and started to gobble down her food.

"So.. the guy didn't show?"

"Nope."

"Wimp."

"But I'm glad he didn't show up, then I wouldn't have to break his heart."

"Why? You could be missing out on something special."

"If he's a wimp then I'm not missing out an anything special."

Kenpachi smirked, "You're right."

* * *

Hinamori Momo stared at her tea for a long time. She had finally settled down. She sat at the other end of the coffee table from Toshiro and Rangiku. They stared silently at her, patiently waiting for her to speak and tell them what happened. Momo felt her eyes well up. _No. Not again._ She quickly wiped away the oncoming tears. She had to speak up before she broke down.

"So-Sosuke..Aizen.." She couldn't get anything else out. She choked on her tears for a second before letting them take over again. _I am finally able to call him by his first name and.. _Toshiro and Rangiku were immediately at her side again, Rangiku cradling her head against her chest and Toshiro holding her hand and telling her that they were there for her and she could tell them when she was ready.

Ten minutes later her eyes were dry and she couldn't cry anymore. Still being cradled against Rangiku's chest she whispered. "I-I went to Aizen's house.. and.." She squeezed Toshiro's hand and clenched her teeth, "And.. there was.. someone there.." she started to shake, fighting the urge to cry again. "He was with another girl!" She shouted before breaking out into several loud sobs.

"He was what?!" Toshiro shouted in anger.

"I.. saw them.. kissing.." Momo cried, "Ichimaru-sempai.. let me in.. and.. there they were.. on the couch.." Momo started to hyperventilate from all the crying "I.. I don't know what to do! I.. I need.. I need.. fresh air." Momo pulled away from the two and ran to the patio.

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku called after her.

Momo slid the door open and screamed for as long as she could before the world around her went blurry and she collapsed.

"Momo!" Toshiro was at her side in seconds.

"She really wore herself out." Rangiku said sadly. "We should get her to the couch or something."

"I'll take her to my room. She can sleep here tonight. I don't want her to be alone at home right now. Her parents are on a business trip. Can you call her parent's? Their hotel number is on the fridge."

"Yeah. I'll call them now." Rangiku went to get her cell phone from her purse in the living room. Toshiro lifted Momo up and took her to his room to rest.

He placed her gently on his bed and took her hand. "Momo.. I promise, I'll make that jerk pay for doing this to you. You don't deserve this. I'll make him regret doing this to you. He _will_ regret it."

* * *

Masumoto Rangiku walked home slowly. _I can't believe Aizen-sempai did that to Momo-chan.. What a jerk?! Did Gin know about this? He had too, he let Momo in, but how long did he know? He couldn't have known long, right?_ _Ugh! Momo-chan is upset and I'm thinking about Gin.. some friend I am.. I hope she'll be okay... I have an idea! We should do something fun tomorrow! What should we do though? _

Rangiku was thinking this over when she bumped into Hisagi Shuuhei. "Shuuhei-kun!"

"Hey Rangiku-chan. How are you?"

"I'm okay." _When was the last time I hung out with Shuuhei? ...Oh yeah!_ "Hey Shuuhei-kun, do you want to karaoke tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy. Is there an occasion?" he asked

"Just cheering up Momo-chan.. she caught Aizen-sempai with another girl today and is now completely heart broken."

"AIZEN-SEMPAI?! Wow. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, I guess he isn't as great as everyone thinks. That _jerk_!" She said with extra venom.

"Yeah, wow. That's surprising. I'll help cheer Momo up don't worry. We should invite Kira!"

"Yeah! Izuru-kun will definitely help out! We should also invite Nanao-chan, Kyoraku-sempai, Renji-kun, Ikkaku-kun, and Yumichika-chan!"

Shuuhei laughed, "You're inviting our entire class aren't you?"

"Of course! It'll be more fun with more people! And that will distract Momo-chan from Aizen-sempai!"

"Good plan. Do you want me to reserve a 2 hour slot or a 3 hour slot?"

"4 hour slot! Duh! Call me when you have the times! Then I'll invite everyone!"

Rangiku skipped home. _I love planning karaoke parties with Shuuhei! _When Rangiku got home she plugged her cell phone in the charger; it was going to be getting a lot of use that night. She grinned when it rang 5 seconds later, the name "Hisagi Shuuhei" flashing on the screen.

* * *

Renji collapsed on the couch when he got home. He couldn't even make it to the bed, Tatsuki drilled him until their Sensei kicked them out of the dojo, again. She hadn't given him a break all week. _Ugh. I'm so sore. Why did I join the club again? Oh yeah, Tatsuki wasn't captain then. Then again I knew she would be as soon as she entered high school. So why did I stay in the club? _**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! **_Great, now I have to get up. _Renji rolled off the the couch grabbing the phone on the coffee table a foot in front of the couch before hitting the ground. _Uff! Great another bruise. _"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Hi Renji-kun!! What's up?!" Rangiku's excited voice came in through the phone.

"Uh.. Tatsuki gave me a killer workout today.. I think my body is falling apart."

"Oh, that sucks. You should come hang out with us tomorrow we're going to karaoke tomorrow! It'll help you feel better!" Rangiku obviously wasn't listening.

"I can't; it'll make things worse."

"But you _need _to come! Momo-chan _needs _it!"

Renji raised an eyebrow as if Rangiku could see it through the phone, "And why would Momo-chan _need_ it?" Rangiku let out a heavy sigh.

"Because... she caught Aizen-sempai cheating on her... she's really upset, and needs us to help cheer her up. Even if it's only for a little while."

"WHAT?! Aizen-sempai?! Yeah, of course I'll be there! ... Is she okay?"

"No... she was really upset today."

"Is this a good idea then? This soon? Maybe she isn't ready for it."

"No! This is exactly what she needs! She _needs _to get her mind off of him! Or she'll drive herself crazy!"

"Okay... I hope she feels better then. What time are we going?"

"We have a noon to 4 slot at the place Shuuhei-kun works at. Oh, can you invite Tatsuki-chan for me? I have to call a bunch of other people."

"Tatsuki? Yeah, do you need me to call anyone else?"

"Nope! That's fine! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Rangiku hung up before he could say good bye. _Why do I have to call Tatsuki? Whatever, I better do it before I forget... or fall asleep... _Renji stared at his phone, willing it to call Tatsuki on it's own so he wouldn't have to get off the floor and find his phone book, or his cell phone. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

"Who was that?" Tatsuki asked Orihime as she sat back down at the table.

"Just Rangiku-chan, she's planing a karaoke thing tomorrow."

"Mmff." Tatsuki said through a mouthful of noodles.

"So.. what are you going to do about Abarai-kun?" Orihime asked Tatsuki, making her choke on her noodles.

"Ori-" **Cough! **"Orihime!" **Cough! "**Why-" **Cough! **"do you" **Cough!** "Keep bringing-" **Cough! **"These things up?!" **Cough! Cough! Cough! **Tatsuki finally coughed up the noodle that got caught into her throat and gulped down her water.

"Sorry, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said giving her friend a napkin, "It's just that, you never do.. and I don't think you're going to do anything.. BUT YOU SHOULD! YOU REALLY SHOULD TATSUKI-CHAN!"

"Oh? and why should I?" She asked skeptically.

"Because... you have a chance, Tatsuki-chan! And... you'll be really happy... and I like to see you really happy..." Orihime smiled to herself at the thought.

"Orihime." Tatsuki put a comforting hand on her friend's hand. "I am happy. I don't need some guy to make me happy. I just need my friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"...But I still think you should do something!" Orihime jumped up, "here is the plan!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes as Orihime told her another one of her crazy elaborate plans.

* * *

Toshiro stood in his doorway and worriedly watched his best friend toss and turn in her sleep. He already gave her extra blankets and turned off the air conditioner, but she was still shivering. _Maybe it's just the emotional stress. She doesn't have a fever so she'll be okay._ Toshiro finally convinced himself she'd be okay and walked out of the room.

He popped open the rice cooker and grabbed some leftovers of the burnt dinner he cooked last night. _Okaa-san didn't eat the food I left out for her... When did she get in last night? Did she even come home? _He sat down and slowly ate his food. _Ick! I should just eat take out. I can't cook at all. Maybe that's why she didn't touch the food. _He got up and threw away the burnt food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

**Nooooo more cry!! Nooooo more cry!! **His cell phone rang from the next room, Masumoto's ring tone, she set it up for him when she took his cell phone from him, complaining that his ring tone was boring and he needed to spice up his phone.

"Masumoto?"

"Hitsugaya-sempai!! Hey, can you bring Momo-chan to the karaoke place Shuuhei works at tomorrow at noon?"

"Why?"

"For karaoke! Duh!"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Of course it is! She needs to forget about Aizen-sempai!"

"I guess you're right. I'll bring her tomorrow if she's feeling well. She might be getting sick."

"EH?! SICK?! Oh no! That can't happen! She needs to be there tomorrow! I'll come over and make her some soup with rice! Anything to make her feel better!"

"It's okay Masumoto. She just needs to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's sleeping right now."

"Okay. Then I'll come over and wait for her her to wake up. She probably won't sleep all night. I'll be right there Sempai!" Rangiku sung as she hung up the phone.

Toshiro stared at the phone. _Great! Two girls sleeping over, Okaa-san is going to flip! If she even notices..._

20 minuets later Rangiku was at the door carrying supplies for all sorts of foods. "I thought you were just making soup?" Toshiro said as she burst into the house, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I when I was at the store I thought maybe she doesn't want soup, and she'll be here until the karaoke party, so she'll need breakfast and lunch, and then I thought you're probably stuck here eating you're burnt leftovers or something, so you need dinner too." She dumped all of her bags on the counter and immediately went to work.

"Thanks Masumoto." Toshiro said quietly as he sat down at the table and watched her cook.

* * *

**Yay! I'll post chapter 4 up as soon as i can! i promise! Review if you like it's appreciated. :) i wish i the equal symbol showed up in Fanfiction... okay thanks for reading! I'll get back to you sooN!**

**P.S. to those who noticed the chapter names switch a lot i was trying to think of titles and was testing a few out... i suck at coming up with titles and names, i'm not very creative in that way. if you have any suggestions PLEASE feel free to let me know! thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiiii! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I would like to, due to summer classes, planing big get togethers with friends and trying to hangout with everyone before they set off to college and boarding school and such. I'm sorry I'll try to update when I have free time, but anyway I won't keep you from this chapter any longer. yeah I'm sure you're all dyeing to read my writing hahahahahaha not! but for those willing to read THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Toshiro rolled as he felt a sharp jab in his side. He felt another jab and rolled even farther away. When he couldn't roll any further, he opened one eye and looked up to see Rangiku's upside down face.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNINGGGGGGGG SEMPAIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The startled Toshiro fell off the couch, "Ma- MASUMOTO!!"

"Yes, Sempai?" Rangiku asked from above him.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?"

"You forgot already Sempai? I stayed here last night to help take care of Momo-chan. I also made breakfast!"

"Oh." Toshiro got up remembering yesterday's events. "How is she?"

"She's still sleeping. She seems to be doing better though. She stopped shaking, and isn't tossing and turning anymore." Rangiku lead him to the kitchen where the food was.

"Good." Toshiro stopped at the kitchen entrance, "Masumoto, did you make all this?"

The kitchen was filled with food, enough to feed 20 people. All different kinds of dishes, japanese dishes, western dishes, anything you could think of for breakfast and lunch. "Yup! I wanted to give Momo a choice. We can have the left overs at karaoke."

"I hope you invited enough people." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"Let's go wake up Momo-chan. She can't sleep all day."

Toshiro nodded and let out a sigh knowing they would be taking Momo away from the safety of her dreams.

* * *

"TATSUKIIIIII!! Someone is here for you! A MALE!" The loud annoying voice of Tatsuki's mother rang through the house from downstairs. Tatsuki rolled out of bed. _What's Ichigo doing here?_ She trudged down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want Ichigo?" She said turning around a corner to come face to face with Abarai Renji. "Re-Re-Renji?!" She looked down at her pajamas, the pink girly night dress her mother insisted she had to have. _SHIT! _"I'll be right back! KAA-SAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME IT WASN'T ICHIGO?!" She shouted while she ran up the stairs.

Tatsuki ripped off the stupid gown and threw on a t-shirt and some capri pants. _Ugh! Why did I even give in to wearing that- that- thing! And Renji saw it! Shit!_

Tatsuki ran down the stairs and found Renji sitting on the couch waiting for her. "So. Why are you here?"

"Uh. I was supposed to call you yesterday, but I fell asleep before I could."

"So. Why are you here?! You still could have called." Tatsuki was a little on edge.

"Because we don't have time. Are you busy today?"

"No. Why?"

"Okay. Lets go." Renji stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, but Tasuki punched him before they made it to the door.

"What's going on?!"

"We need to be at the karaoke place in 10 minuets come on lets go!" Holding his jaw in one hand he grabbed her arm again with his other hand and dragged her out the door as Renji explained why they needed to be at the karaoke.

Tatsuki stared at Renji's hand as it gripped her arm. Renji noticed and let go. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Pft. _Sure_ you did." Tatsuki teased.

"So, what was with the night gown?"

"Shut up! My mom bought that for me!"

"Sure,_ Tatsuki-chan_." She punched him in that face so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Renji?"

"I'm okay. I'm just still sore from karate. Sorry." Renji slowly got up from the ground.

"Oh, sorry. Then why are we going to karaoke? You should rest."

"Because Momo-chan needs it!"

"Oh." Tatsuki stared at the ground. _Okay, conversation! Come Tatsuki you can do it! Just say the first thing that pops into you're head and go from there! You can't be completely terrible at conversations._ "So.. you guys are close, right?"

"Yeah, me, Izuru, and Momo-chan were in the same class during middle school."

"Cool." Tatsuki stared awkwardly at the ground unsure of what else to say.

"You and Ichigo are close too."

"Huh? Yeah. I've known him since elementary. We took a karate class together."

"Wow. You must be really close. Close enough that it's okay for him to see you in your pajamas?" he raised an eyebrow, the tattoo above scrunched up a little.

Tatsuki turned bright red, "We used to hang out a lot more than we do now. He practically lived at my house at one point. My mom has been trying to make me more girly since elementary school. He's seen all my mothers attempts; so it's not a big deal for him to see something like that. I dragged him bra shopping once. I brought him so my mom would tone down on the girlyness, but that didn't stop her at all." Tatsuki laughed at the memory then stopped and blushed when she realized she said too much. "Sorry." she mumbled. _Great. Talk about a guy I used to like to a guy I currently like, smooth Arisawa. Shit, why am I even thinking about this?_

"It's okay. I don't care." Renji scratched his neck and looked the other way. _Yeah? Well I do. _Tatsuki thought, as they continued to walk in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Shuuhei-kun!" Rangiku ran ahead of Toshiro and Momo to the front desk where Shuuhei was working at. "Thanks for helping me set this up! You're not working while we're here are you?"

"Yeah. I am, sorry. I might be able to get off early though. If that happens I can join you guys. You're in room 6." He handed her the key and pointed to the direction the room was in.

"Really?! That would be great! Work hard Shuuhei-kun!" Rangiku cheered and waved as she skipped down the hallway backwards.

Toshiro and Momo slowly followed. They we're both still tired from yesterday.

"Shiro-chan, why are we doing this? Isn't last minuet?"

"Masumoto really wanted to do this, so she set it up as soon as she could with Hisagi. You know how they are." Toshiro said not mentioning that the whole thing was for her.

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know. Ask Masumoto." Toshiro held the door open since Masumoto had already gone inside and had forgotten about them. _Maybe this is more for her than Momo. _He thought as he walked inside after Momo.

"Momo! Lets do a duet together!" Masumoto shoved a microphone into Momo's hands.

Toshiro sat in the corner and watched the girls; Masumoto loudly belting out every word and Momo quietly stumbling over several words. After a couple of songs Renji and Tatsuki arrived, followed by Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Rukia, Nanao, Shunnsui, and Jushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Here, I brought you some candy." Jushiro said shoving a bag of candy into Toshiro's hands.

"It's Hitsugaya." He tried to correct Jushiro, but he had already turned away from him to join the singing.

The room was getting very noisy, everyone was laughing and having fun, singing and dancing, even Momo seemed to have some life back into her eyes, laughing at Izuru's jokes and unusual silly behavior. Nanao was scolding Shunnsui for lying about them being in an intimate relationship. Renji and Ichigo were rocking out to their favorite songs, Rukia and Tatsuki laughing at their awful singing.

Rangiku was high on happiness, incredibly glad that her plan worked and everyone was having a good time. She even got Toshiro to sing a few songs, badly. Every thing was going great. Until Ichimaru Gin decided to poke his head in.

"Hey everyone! How ya doing?" He grinned.

"Gin-chan? What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked, fast walking over to him.

"Fer karaoke of course." He grinned at her.

"Is ...Aizen-sempai with you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Course he is! Ya think I'd come here myself! But, Ran-chan, I'm hurt, having a party and not inviting me? An we're childhood friends an all!" He replied loudly. Rangiku grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Ran-chan! You're being quite forward aren't ya?"

"Gin-chan! I'm not in the mood for your jokes! You and Aizen-sempai need to leave!"

"But Ran-chan, we jus got here. Why don ya want me around anymore?" He pouted.

"Because you never call! All you do is tease me and act like you're not interested!"

"Aw, Ran-chan, ya know dat's not how it is."

"Whatever! You need to leave! This party is about Momo-chan forgetting about Aizen-sempai and you're not helping! So get lost!" She shouted at him, a little too loudly.

"Fine, Ran-chan. I'll go fetch Aizen-sempai and we'll be out of yer hair, but I don think ya should've yelled at me." Gin turned swiftly and walked away.

Rangiku glared at his back as she felt tears form in her eyes. _Gin-chan.. _She rubbed her eyes, took a few breaths and walked back into the karaoke room.

* * *

Ikkaku waited impatiently for Yumichika to finish saying good bye to everyone. _We're going to be late! _When he glanced up at Yumichika who had picked up a mic and was about to sing again. "YUMICHIKA! WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

"Oh, just one more song."

"No! You all ready did your last song!"

"But Ikkaku!" He whined.

"No!" He grabbed Yumichika by the wrist and pulled him out of the room, shouting a goodbye to everyone on his way out.

"Ikkaku! Let go! You're holding my beautifully perfect wrist too tight!" Ikkaku only tightened his grip on Yumichika, he was pissed off.

"IKKAKU!" Yumichika screeched as he kicked Ikkaku in the groin, causing him to stumble and stop just short of the busy street he was about to walk into.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ikkaku shouted as soon as he could stand up again, he knew what it was for, but he wouldn't admit his mistake.

"You were gripping my wrist to tight! You didn't let me sing one last song! And you were yelling at me!" Yumichika complained not admitting he did it to save Ikkaku's life.

"You already sang your last song! You dragged you feet! Your going to make me late." Ikkaku was slowly calming down.

Yumichika was quiet for a moment. "What are you late for?"

"MY DATE! DAMN IT YUMICHIKA!" Ikkaku's temper shot up again, "YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME!"

"Oh, did I?" He was purposely making Ikkaku upset.

"AHHH!!" Ikkaku shouted getting out all his frustration; if he had hair he'd have pulled it all out at that moment. "Yes! Now lets go!"

They walked as fast as they could, or Yumichika would. They stopped at the Ayasegawa house first to grab somethings Yumichika needed, then they both ran next door to get Ikkaku ready at his house.

"There, I've done all I could." Yumichika announced as he fell onto Ikkaku's bed.

Ikkaku was staring at himself in the mirror he took from the bathroom. His red eye makeup that Yumichika had convinced him to wear everyday was washed off, his normal white T-shirt and jeans were replaced with black pleather pants, a sleeveless white shirt and a black pleather jacket. "I look like I'm a Yakuza member." He commented.

"You said you wanted to get rid of her right? Girls usually don't like Yakuza guys. All you need to do is act they way you look, which shouldn't be hard, and scare her off."

"It better, this pleather is killing me."

**Buzzzzzzz! **"Ikkaku! A Asano Mizuho is here for you!" Ikkaku's mother called from downstairs.

"Wish me luck." Ikkaku said as he exited the room.

* * *

"Thanks Rangiku, today was fun." Momo hugged Rangiku tightly as everyone slowly left the room.

"No problem Momo-chan! Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay. Shiro-chan and Izuru-kun already volunteered." She gave her a small smile before turning to the two guys waiting to take her home. "Bye! I'll see you later!"

Rangiku finished cleaning up the small mess the party left and closed up the room. She locked the door and walked to the front desk to give the key back to Shuuhei. _He never did make it to the party. I guess he couldn't get off work. _However, when she reached the front desk it wasn't Shuuhei, but someone else. _Did he skip out on us? _

Rangiku pulled her purse higher up her shoulder and left the building. She slowly started to walk home. _I was too hard on Gin-chan.. he must have the wrong idea now.. He seemed a little upset when he left.._ "Hey! Rangiku-chan! Wait up!"

Rangiku turned around to see Shuuhei running towards her holding a plastic grocery bag. "Shuuhei-kun?"

"I was worried I missed you. Sorry, I didn't make it to the karaoke party. I had to get this first." He said holding up the bag. "Want to come over and hangout for a bit? For dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, but my parents are over seas and I'm not a good cook." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. What did you have in mind?" She reached for the bag and peaked in, then looked up questioningly. "This is it?"

"Er... Uh, yeah.." He said sheepishly.

**Sigh! **"Come on!" Rangiku started to fast walk away.

"Where are we going?" Shuuhei jogged up to her.

"To the super market. You need more than that for dinner. I'll help you."

* * *

"Do you think Rangiku-chan is okay?" Momo asked Izuru and Toshiro as they walked home.

"Probably, why?" Izuru replied.

"Well, she seemed kind of upset when Ichimaru-sempai left."

"Huh, I don't know she seemed fine to me."

"Shiro-chan, is there anything going on between them that we don't know about?" Momo turned to the dark faced Toshiro.

"Well, he's been kind of a jerk lately and she's fed up with it." His voice was icy. _Why do people even bother with these pointless relationships? FIrst Masumoto now Momo. Everyone ends up heartbroken._

"Really?! What has he been doing?!" Momo asked shocked.

"He's just not taking their relationship seriously. I don't really know the details, it seems like they are on and off a lot."

"Oh, that explains it! I'm never sure if they are going out or just close friends." Izuru exclaimed.

"Poor Rangiku-chan, that sounds tough." Momo said quietly to herself. Her thoughts wandered back to Aizen and before she new it tears were rushing down her face again. _Why?! Why wasn't I good enough for you?! What did I do wrong?!_

"Momo-chan!" Izuru quickly put an arm around her shoulder and lead her to a near by bench so she could sit.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Momo continued to cry, when Izuru sat down with her she quickly buried her head into his shoulder. Toshiro stood a few steps away and watched. _Damn it Aizen! How could you do this to her?! _

Momo settled down several minutes later and sniffed into Izuru's damp shirt. "Sorry." She mumbled while rubbing her eyes. "Lets go."

"Okay." Izuru stood up and helped Momo stand up. "Are you feeling better?"

"A litt-" Momo froze. On the sidewalk ahead of them, walking towards them with an arm around some girl's waist was Aizen Sosuke.

"Sosuke-kun? Isn't that the skank you used to date?" The girl in Sosuke's arm asked.

"Yeah Yuki-chan, that's her." Aizen said to the girl before turning to Momo. "Wow, Momo-chan. One day and you already have two guys hanging around you? Good thing I broke up with a little whore like you." Aizen declared.

Momo was shocked, Aizen had never talked like that to her, or anyone she knew. He would never call her a whore or anything like that. _Unless... it's true... _

"We were just walking her home." Izuru growled.

"How dare you Aizen! You cheated on Hinamori and then come here and accuse her of being a whore?! " Toshiro shouted.

"I didn't cheat. I had decided to break up with Momo before I started going out with Yuki-chan." The girl next to him smirked at the teary-eyed Momo.

"What kind of logic is that?!" Toshiro lunged at Aizen, but got kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"You don't think well when you're angry, do you?" Aizen and the girl, Yuki stepped over Toshiro and continued on their way, Yuki's giggles heard until they were out of sight.

"Hitsugaya-sempai!" Izuru crouched next to Toshiro who was clutching his stomach. _Baka! _He thought to himself, _That bastard was right, I didn't think!_

"I'll be okay." He slowly lifted himself off the ground and stood up, "Where did Hinamori go?!"

"Huh?" Izuru quickly spun around, "Momo-chan!?"

* * *

"That was delicious Rangiku-chan! You're a great cook!" Shuuhei exclaimed, washing the dishes.

"I like to cook. Thank you for letting me, and for inviting me." Rangiku beamed. She _loved_ to cook.

"No problem. I'm alone here so the company is nice."

"I know what you mean. I'm alone too. I only get to cook for myself."

"You don't have to, you know. You can come over here anytime you want."

Rangiku laughed, "Because you can't cook."

"Exactly!"

Shuuhei stared at the dishes before quietly saying, "And if you need someone to talk to..."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you yelling at Gin earlier. When I went to check up on you, you were wiping away tears and calming yourself down." He looked at her shocked face, "You don't need to do that. You don't need to be strong all the time. Sometimes you need to lean on someone. I'm here if you need to talk or get away."

Rangiku stared at him shocked he saw that, and understood. She blinked back a tear then smiled. "Thanks Shuuhei-kun."

* * *

**Once again I'm SOOOOO SO SO SO SO SOOO sorry for not updating for a while.. I've had this chapter completed for a while, but there were a few spots I wanted to go over before posting. **

**Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Aizen's a real jerk right? I don't like calling him by his first name. It just seems wrong to me. Any way, I hope your summers are going well, they're almost over though.. (sad face) **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, I wanted to finish this before school started, but I don't think that will happen.. but don't worry I'll keep working at it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! it's me! I've got Chapter 5 for you! YAY! It's not well edited grammatically because right now i'm just trying to get up as many chapters I can before school starts on the 2nd.. well anyway here you go. ON WARD PEOPLE!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Chado was about to leave work at the mechanics when he was stopped by Kenpachi at the door. "We need to have a talk." His voice was icy and his face was hidden by shadow. Chado gulped and followed Kenpachi to an empty room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Chado asked nervously.

"Yachiru. You better confess to her or give up on her completely."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You call her out for a confession and chicken out on her. If you don't do anything then you don't deserve her!"

Chado stared wide eyed at the frightening Kenpachi. "Say something!" he snapped, Chado jumped.

"Y-you-" Chado put his head down in shame and walked out of the room, "you're right."

"You're a good kid Chado, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Kenpachi said to himself before returning to work.

**Buzzzzzzz! **Yachiru walked to the apartment door to find Chado behind it, he looked nervous, staring at his shaking hands. "Chado-chan? Are you-"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?! Like a date!" He practically yelled at her, watching her face closely.

Yachiru stood there in shock. "I can't."

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"Ken-chan is taking me out to celebrate his promotion, but he isn't coming home for dinner tonight.. so, we could go now?"

"Yes! Er, uh.. sure." Chad looked back at his hands, embarrassed.

"Uh, let me get some cash."

"Don't worry I'll pay for it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then let's go."

* * *

"MOMO-CHAN!" Izuru yelled as loud as he could, several near by people stared at him. **Doushiyou mo nai itsumo shou mo nai koto bakari de moriagatte sonna bokura mo otona ni natte... ** Izuru fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Moshi-moshi. Hitsugaya-sempai?"

"Any luck?" Toshiro asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh, well I think we should call it a night. It's pretty late."

**Sigh. **"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll let her Obaa-chan know what's going on and i guess just wait, she might show up at my house again. I'll let you know if she does."

"Okay. Thanks Hitsugaya-sempai. Maybe she'll turn up at school tomorrow."

"Maybe. Bye."

**Click.** Izuru stared at the ground for a bit, holding back tears. _Momo-chan, where are you?_ Izuru clenched his fists and continued to search for Momo.

"Momo-chaaaaaaaan!" Izuru gave one last shout before returning to his apartment, keeping an eye out for her on the way home. When he reached his apartment building he saw a dark figure sitting on the front steps. _A homeless person?_ Izuru stupidly thought as he cautiously walked toward the building. When he got closer the figure stood up and the light reached it's face. It was Momo.

"Momo-chan!" Izuru ran up to her and held her tightly. Momo stood shocked in his arms. "Izuru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You're holding me too tight."

"Oh! Sorry!" He broke the hug, but held onto her shoulders afraid she'd run away again. "Hitsugaya-sempai and I were so worried about you! You just ran off and we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm sorry." she said looking at the ground, "I was just upset and I wanted to get away from there, I wanted to stay with you guys, but I didn't want to go back."

"Why didn't you call then?"

"I left my phone at Shiro-chan's."

"Why didn't you go there then?"

"I've already worried him enough."

"Why-"

"Please don't ask anymore questions." Izuru saw that Momo was crying again.

"Do you- Come in side." He put an arm around her and led her into the apartment building.

"This is where you live?!" Momo stared in amazement, It was a huge apartment! On the top floor too!

"Yeah. It's what my parents left me." He said bowing at the picture of his parents and whispering a small 'Tadaima' to them.

Momo watched sadly. His parents had died in a car crash several weeks before Izuru started middle school, he loved them very much.

"Uh.. are you hungry? I can make some ramen." Izuru asked.

"Sure. Should I help?"

"No, it's fine. You can wait on the couch, turn on the T.V. the remote is on the coffee table." He pointed to his right as he walked into the kitchen on his left.

Izuru came out 5 minutes later with two bowls of ramen to find Momo asleep on the couch. He put the bowls down on the coffee table and took the blanket draped over the back of the couch and put it over Momo. Then he went to the kitchen and put the ramen in the refrigerator for later.

"Oyasuminasai Momo-chan." He whispered before going to bed.

* * *

Chado and Yachiru quietly walked through the park. Enjoying each other's company and the peacefulness between them.

"Look! Look! The fountain is running! Let watch it!" She looked up at Chado, eyes shinning with pure childish delight.

"Okay, there's a bench over there." They sat down and watched the fountain. Yachiru smiled happily, making Chado even happier. He glanced down to see her hand placed next to her on the bench._ So small, and so close._

He shakily reached for her hand. Yachiru's head snapped back towards Chado. "Isn't this nice? It's so pretty."

"Yeah, really pretty." He said startled, disappointed in himself for being so shy he slowly brought his hand back to his side, but Yachiru quickly grabbed it before it had completely returned to him. "We should probably head back. Ken-chan will be home soon."

"Uh, yeah." he nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Ikkaku slowly walked up the stairs to his room. _Damn Asano! She wasn't scared off at all! I don't think she even noticed! She just dragged me around store to store to store! I can't wait to get to bed. _Ikkaku opened the door to his room to find Yumichika sleeping in his bed. "Yumichika!"

"What?!" Yumichika sat straight up in the bed, he was a very light sleeper. "What is it?! Did something happen to my hair?!" He patted his head to make sure it was okay.

"Why are you still here?!"

"Why are you so late? She should have sent you home hours ago. I stayed so you could tell me all the details when you got back."

"She didn't notice."

"What do you mean she didn't notice?!"

"She didn't. She just grabbed my arm and took me shopping... to every store in town!"

"What!? What kind of girl doesn't notice appearance?! ...Wait, I forgot. She likes _you_."

Ikkaku punched Yumichika's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah. She's weird. Now get out of my bed I need some sleep."

"Don't we need a new plan? How are you going to get rid of her?"

"We'll think about it later. Right now I need to sleep. So, get out of my bed."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ikkaku was about to collapse on the floor and sleep he was not in the mood to argue with Yumichika.

"You disrupted my beauty sleep so now you've got to pay the price."

"What?!" Ikkaku yelled, "No way! This is my bed! My house! Now get out!"

"Actually it's _my_ house." A tired old man said sleepily from the doorway.

"Otou-san!"

"What are you doing yelling at this hour Ikkaku? There are people trying to sleep in this house. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes Otou-san. I was just about to go to bed, but Yumichika-"

"Yumichika is a guest. Go sleep in the living room Ikkaku. And don't yell anymore."

Ikkaku grumbled to himself and sleepily trudged out of the room.

* * *

"Bye Shuuhei-kuuuuuun!" Rangiku waved good bye as she entered her apartment building. Shuuhei had insisted in walking her home saying it was way to late for her to be outside by herself. Even though she could take care of herself she didn't mind being in his company for those 20 extra minutes it took to walk from his house to hers. She tiredly walked through the lobby not noticing the jealous white haired teenager who had been waiting there for several hours.

"Ya ain't gonna say hello Ran-chan?" his voice icy and full of anger. Rangiku whipped around surprised to see him there.

"Gin-chan.."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Why else would I be here?" He seemed very angry with her. "Oh, I don know.. maybe ter see my _girlfriend_!"

"Gin-chan. It's late. Go home. We can talk tomorrow." She backed away from him a little.

"But I came here ter see ya, an ya come here wit another guy?" Rangiku had never seen Gin this angry, actually she'd never seen him angry at all.

"Gin-chan, that's not how it is. Shuuhei-kun is a friend I just made him dinner thats all."

"Dinner? Why?"

"Because he's alone... and so am I." Rangiku said quietly.

"You're not alone! Ya have me!"

"You're never around!" Rangiku started to cry, "Never.. it's feels like you abandoned me."

"Ran-chan.. I'd never-" Gin didn't get to finish because Rangiku had bolted for the elevator as someone got out. "Ran-chan!"

Gin ran after her, but the doors closed just as he got to the elevator. Rangiku managed to make it to her room before completely breaking down.

She sat on the floor and sobbed into the phone, Shuuhei's comforting voice eventually putting her to sleep.

* * *

**Izuru's Ringtone- "Arigato" by SMAP**

**and because I forgot**

**Toshiro's ringtone when Masumoto calls- "No More Cry" By D-51**

**So there is chapter 5 YAY! i'm going to try to put up a bonus chapter soon... maybe tonight :D **

**I was trying to make this a cute chapter between Chado and Yachiru.. but i don't think I succeeded... (sad face)**

**well anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya later!**


	6. Junior High School: Bonus Chapter

**Hi hi. :) So I felt like working on the pasts of these characters a little, because it's always interesting to see what happens to make them turn out the way they do. I have another bonus chapter that I'll probably post after the next chapter is written. I would like to write a prequel to this story thats pretty much this bonus chapter, the next bonus chapter and hopefully future bonus chapters... but it'll probably be a while until i get around to writing it, because i have another idea for a story i want to write first. it'll follow Momo, Izuru, Renji and Rukia through their days at the Shinigami Academy. What do you think of that? Coming Soon after i finish this story! :D**

* * *

Junior High School: Bonus Chapter

"Uh, hi. My name is Hinamori Momo. I think I'm in your group." a short girl with a cloth tied over the bun in her hair came up to the two conversing males.

The blonde turned red and quickly turned around, the red-headed grabbed his shoulder to keep him from turning and whispered harshly into his ear, "don't embarrass yourself, baka!"

They both looked at the girl and realized they had already embarrassed themselves. They straightened up, the red-head scratched his head careful not to mess up his ponytail and introduced himself, "I'm Abarai Renji. This is Kira Izuru. Lets get to work."

"Alright class we'll have our AP students here to help you out if you have any problems in a moment, for now read over your labs and get set up." Their sensei announced.

"I'll go get the chemicals!" Momo volunteered and skipped away from the two boys.

"If you keep doing stuff like that she'll never like you." Renji warned.

"Bu-but it's so hard! I get so red when I see her. I don't want her to notice. Why does this have to happen to me!" Izuru whined,

"Help me set up the burner. You need to get over it. How can you ask her out if you keep running away from her every time you see her?!"

"Maybe I don't want to ask her out! Maybe I'll just wait this whole thing out. Wait for it to disappear."

"It's not going to disappear if you keep thinking about it that way. It'll buildup and eat away at your insides. No you plug that in over there!"

Izuru stared at Renji horrified, "Really?!"

"Yes, really! You're doing it wrong!" Renji grabbed the tube away from Izuru and finished setting up by himself, leaving Izuru standing there in pure horror.

"Here we go! Are we all set up?" Momo cheerfully set down the chemicals. The surprised Izuru jumped, tripped and fell backwards; knocking the chemicals from the hands of someone behind him. **CRASH! Sizzle. **"AGH!" Izuru cried as the burning chemicals and broken glass beakers hit his back.

"KIRA-KUN!" "IZURU!" Momo and Renji cried as they rushed to his side. The other student ran to get their sensei.

"ACK!" Momo and Renji cried when they knelt down next to Kira, searing their knees on the acid ground.

"Kira-kun get up! You need to get off the ground!" Momo and Renji pulled him off the ground holding his shoulders for support. They gritted their teeth as the chemicals burned their hands. "We need to wash this stuff off. Take off your shirt Kira-kun!"

"Wha-what?!"

"Take it off! We need to wash the chemicals off!" Momo shouted at him. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head, Izuru blushed and flinched from the pain. Momo grabbed a sponge held it under cold water and held it to his back.

"AHHHGUH!" Izuru cried.

"Wait! shouldn't we take the glass out first?" Renji asked

"No, because then the wounds will be open and the chemicals will get in his blood." Momo answered and started dabbing Izuru screamed in pain. _FUCK! It's 10 times worse! SHHHHHHIT!! _

"IZURU?!" Renji snatched the sponge from Momo and threw it across the room. "You're hurting him!"

"What else am i supposed to do?!"

"I don't know! But I don't think cold water is going to help at all!"

"He's right." A calm voice came from behind them. A tall brown-haired kid with glasses and a shorter silver-haired kid came up from behind them.

"Ai-Aizen-sempai?! Ichi- Ichimaru-sempai?!" Renji stuttered. Everyone knew who they were. Aizen-sempai and Ichimaru-sempai are the top students in school, the most popular guys in school, the guys all the girls swooned over, the guys everyone wanted to be.

"Move aside, please." Ichimaru-sempai said grabbing Izuru's arm and siting him on a near by stool. Aizen lifted up his hands which held tweezers and a bottle with some kind of cream in it, he handed the bottle to Izuru and bent down with the tweezers.

"I told you to take out the glass first." Renji said.

"I'm not taking out all the glass. Just the little pieces so we don't have to worry about them digging to far into his skin." Aizen said calmly placing the tiny shards on the table next to him, he worked quickly. Once he was done he squeezed the cream onto a new sponge and gently but quickly spread it across Izuru's back. Izuru's teeth were clenched and tears started streaming down his face.

"Don ya worry a bit. Aizen will 'ave ya good as new." Ichimaru grinned.

Renji glanced at Momo who stared at Aizen in awe, her eyes sparkled. _Uh-oh.. This could be bad for Izuru.._

"There. You should all go to the nurses office. She'll take better care of you." Aizen said tossing the sponge into the sink and handing the bottle of cream to Momo. "Clean yourself up too. You got burned a bit."

"Thank you Aizen-sempai!" Momo exclaimed.

"No problem. Just get to the nurse." Aizen gave her a warm smile.

"Okay!" Momo and Renji each grabbed one of Izuru's arms and started leading him to the nurse.

"Th-thanks guys." Izuru said falling into the bed in the nurses office. The nurse had finished pulling the glass from his back, cleaning the wounds, and bandaging him only a few moments ago. After all the pain and crying Izuru was exhausted. At first he was embarrassed that Momo had seen him cry, but when she offered him her bandaged hand to squeeze everything felt better.

"Are you okay now Izuru?" Renji asked

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm so sorry that happened to you Kira-kun." Momo said sadly.

"It's alright. I'm fine. And I think you can call me Izuru-kun now, after going through all of that I think we should be friends now." Izuru said confidently, he could still feel her hand in his.

"Really? That's great! And you can call me Momo-chan!" She grabbed his hand again and gave it a small squeeze. Izuru's stomach flip-flopped and he gave her a goofy smile.

"You too Abarai-kun! Can I call you Renji-kun?" Momo asked Renji. He saw Izuru's face fall a little.

"Do what you want." Renji waved her off, trying to act cool and stay distant from the conversation.

"Yay! We're all going to be friends no matter what right?!" Momo looked at them, eyes shining with hope. The guys smiled.

"Of course!" Izuru sat up, "Friends forever!"

"Friends forever." Momo echoed quietly, watching Izuru sleep in the chair adjacent the couch she's fallen asleep on. _He fell asleep watching me? _Momo stood up and placed her blanket over him. _For some reason he seems a little more sick then usual. Has he seen a doctor? _She smiled when she saw the note on the coffee table, 'Momo-chan, I put the ramen in the fridge. I hope you had a good nap. -Izuru' _Thanks Izuru-kun. I'll return the favor. _She patted his head and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the following day.

* * *

Toshiro stared straight up at the ceiling. It was covered with posters Rangiku insisted on putting up. She said he needed a normal guys room. Since he wouldn't let her decorate his walls she decorated the ceiling instead. She put up posters of anime and manga he'd never heard off, several band posters of bands he never listened to, and several pictures of his friends that she'd taken when they all went to the beach several years ago, she almost put up a picture of several girls in revealing clothing, but as soon as he saw it he threw it away. He was now staring at an old picture of him and Momo after everyone had created a giant sandcastle over him while he slept.

"Shiro-chan! Have fun today! I'll see you after later!" Momo shouted as she ran in the opposite direction from his elementary school. She was starting her first day at Karakura Junior High School and she was incredibly excited.

"Whatever, I don't care Bed-Wetter Momo!" He shouted back at her, several people turned to look at said bed wetter. Momo blushed furiously as she ran away to her new school. She hadn't realized she'd made Toshiro very jealous that she was leaving him for junior high school.

"Toshiro-kun! Don't you think that was harsh?" Momo's Obaa-chan asked him.

"No." He said coldly.

She let out a tired sigh. "Well have a good day a school. Stop by at our house after school. You're parents are coming home late again."

"They're always late." He glared at the ground. _Always._

"Once they get those promotions they shouldn't be late all the time."

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't care. Bye." He started to walk away, but Obaa-chan had caught him in a warm hug. He gave her a small smile and walked to class.

**2 Years Later**

Toshiro sprinted down the street. He was late. When he entered junior high that year his parents decided he was too old for a baby sitter. Momo and Obaa-chan checked up on him anyway, but not like they used to. He still walked to school with Momo, but Obaa-chan had gotten to frail for that. He didn't wake up that morning until she had called to tell him that Momo was sick and staying home that day and to ask him to pick up her homework. _Great. I stayed up too late studying again and slept in! Damn it! _He arrived several seconds after the teacher had started class and was forced to wait outside until she said he could come in. _Damn!_

"Hello. I'm here to pick up homework for Hinamori Momo." He stood at the door, an air of arrogance floating around him, he'd had a tough day.

"Oh, you must be Hitsugaya Toshiro-san. I was informed you'd be coming for Hinamori-san's homework. Let me go get that for you." The sensei walked out of the room.

Toshiro scanned the room, several kids started goofing around as soon as their sensei left. He gave them a cold stare, they just ignored him. He noticed two boys whispering to each other and glancing at him. The blonde looked very pale and scared. He gave him another cold glare, the boy jumped a little and quickly went back to his work. A couple feet away from him a girl with long strawberry hair was bent over her desk furiously erasing her work and grunting in frustration. "I DON'T GET THIS!" she grumbled to herself.

Toshiro took two steps toward her and immediately saw what she was frustrated over. A math worksheet. "Here. You need to do this." With out thinking he took her pencil away and scribbled out a formula and solved the equation.

"H-How?" She stared in shock.

"Like this." he solved the next equation.

"Do it again."

"Okay- hey! You should do it yourself!" He snapped.

"Just do one more."

He sighed and solved the next question.

"Oh! Like this right?!" She took the pencil and solved the next equation.

"Yep."

"I get it! Thank you! I'm Masumoto Rangiku." She held out her hand.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san. What year are you?"

"First."

"FIRST?! BUT YOU JUST SOLVED THAT EQUATION! THAT'S THIRD YEAR MATH!"

"So? I study a lot."

"Wow! You know what?! You should move ahead! Then maybe we could be in the same class!" She gave him a big grin.

"I don't care."

"What?! You don't care that you're being held back?! With your natural talents?! You know what! I'm going to talk to Sensei for you! You'll be in our class in no time! I promise!"

"Whatever." He turned to the door, the sensei had just come back into the class holding a folder with Momo's homework in it.

"Here. Sorry it took so long. Send her our regards." She gave him a smile before turning to the bouncy Rangiku.

"Sensei! This kid is a genius! He just helped me with my math! I think he should be moved up to this class! Seriously! Hitsugaya-kun is amazing!"

"Hey! I didn't say you could call me Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Uh.. You should talk to the principle Masumoto-san. If he's as smart as you say he can give him some placement tests and we can put him in the right place." The sensei told Rangiku.

"Really?! Let's go Hitsugaya-san!" Rangiku grabbed his wrist and ran to the principle's office as fast as she could.

When the results got back Toshiro was actually placed a year ahead of Momo and Rangiku. As a celebration Rangiku took him and several other classmates to the beach.

"Okay everyone! Ready!"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" Rangiku clicked the button on the camera and ran to the group lined up in front of it. She ran to her place behind Toshiro, knocking him forward with that glorious chest of hers just as the camera flashed. Leaving a fairly hilarious photo.

* * *

**So that was it. I have another bonus chapter ready and coming soon! Once again after I write chapter 6. I'll try to hurry up with it, since I'm really trying to finis as much as i can before school starts. So anyway, I hope everyone has a great weekend! :D I've been looking forward to this particular weekend for a while. :) Byes for now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been a while... I'M SO SORRY! Once school started I got caught up in work and the musical (backstage, tech of course) My free time just went down the drain as soon as school started. And as much as i'd like to say that i've got everything sorted out and i'll got back to updating regularly, i can't. i'm just on break. i'll try to update as much as i can before the break ends... Like i said when i started this FanFic, I will not abandon it! It'll just take a while to finish... Okay well i won't keep you waiting, READ AND REVIEW! ...even though i might not respond to the reviews for a little while... Also, who can get the manga reference i made in the first paragraph?! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Yuzu had woken up extra early so she could make bentos in peace, ever since she had started making Jinta's lunch a week ago her entire family started to tease her about it. Except for Ichigo, who'd just yell at everyone for encouraging Yuzu to start dating at such a young age. _Oh come on, I'm only 12! I've seen couples who are still in their 4th year of elementary! _

Yuzu finished her smiley face design on Jinta's rice. _How cute. I hope he likes it. _

"Still making bentos for that jerk?" A tired monotone voice said from behind her.

"Ka-Karin!" Yuzu jumped almost knocking the stack of bentos over.

Karin gave her a smug smile. "When are you going to confess?"

"What are you talking about Karin?" Yuzu turned around to put the left over food away.

"Oh, come on Yuzu! Girls can confess too."

"Who said I want to confess?"

"I can tell. I am your twin."

Yuzu's face turned red. "I need to finish getting ready for school! Your bento is on the bottom!" Yuzu ran out of the room. Towards the bathroom. **Bang! **Yuzu felt her head hit the door then the floor. **Swish.** The bathroom door opened quickly reveling a half naked Ichigo with a towel around his waist, he had just finished his morning shower.

"Yuzu! Are you okay?!" Ichigo asked from above her.

"Yeah..." She rubbed her head as Ichigo helped her up.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, sorry onii-chan."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She started to walk away, but Ichigo held her wrist.

"If you can't talk to me about it, all you have to do is say so. But let me tell you something, you can't run away from your problems forever." With that he let go and returned to the bathroom.

* * *

"Izuru-kun. Izuru-kun!" Momo called from the kitchen to wake him up.

**Mmmmph.. **"Huh?" _Why am I in the living room instead of my bedroom? _Izuru thought as he stood up from the chair he had fallen asleep in several hours ago.

"Izuru-kun?" Momo's voice drifted from the kitchen. "Get ready. We'll be late to school if you're not ready soon."

"Momo-chan? Why are you here?"

"I stayed here last night. Remember? I hope it was okay."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember now." Izuru went into the bathroom to change into his school uniform and brush his teeth. "Do we need to stop by your house to get your uniform?" Izuru asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, but you can go on ahead."

"No, I'll walk with you." Izuru walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. Momo was finishing up their lunches and still in yesterdays clothes, her eyes were a little puffy though.

"Ready?" She handed him his bento.

"Yep. Let's go."

They left the apartment and headed over to Momo's house. _It feels like we really live together... _Izuru thought happily. _Waking up in the same apartment, having matching bentos, walking to school together, hand in hand... wait. Hand in hand? _Izuru looked down and noticed he had subconsciously grabbed onto her hand.

Momo was also looking down at the hand Izuru was holding. "Izuru-kun? Why did you-"

**Doushiyou mo nai itsumo shou mo nai koto bakari de moriagatte sonna bokura mo otona ni natte... **Izuru quickly let go of Momo's hand and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"She didn't stop by my house last night. Let me know if she shows up at school." Toshiro's worried voice emitted from the phone.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hitsugaya-sempai! I forgot to call you last night. Momo was waiting at my apartment. I'm walking with her now."

"WHAT?! DAMN IT KIRA! YOU HAD ME WORRYING FOR NOTHING!"

"I'm really sorry Hitsugaya-sempai! I was so relieved it slipped my mind! Please don't yell..."

Momo snatched the phone away from Izuru and yelled into the phone. "Shiro-chan! Don't yell at Izuru-kun! He was busy taking care of me so he couldn't call you! I'll talk to you after school." She hung up before Toshiro could respond.

"Momo-chan?" Izuru was in shock, he'd never seen Momo act that way before.

"Izuru-kun if your phone is right, then we should run or else we'll be late for class." With that she took off.

* * *

"ASANO!" Ikkaku ran at Asano Keigo, grabbing his hair and dragging him away from his friends.

"Ow! Ow! What did I do wrong Madarme?! Ow!"

Ikkaku just kept pulling him along, they went up to the roof where Yumichika was waiting.

"Ikkaku... Why must you do these ugly things?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Why Madarme?! Dragging me up here by my hair?!" Keigo pitched in.

"I mean brining ugly things up here, you should be ashamed." Yumichika finished, putting Keigo in a state of gloom.

"I brought him up here so he could help us." Ikkaku said as he threw Keigo at the fence.

"Huh? Then why didn't you just ask me?! Why did you have to pull my hair?!"

"I have an image." Ikkaku said cooly, "anyway, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Getting rid of your sister. As you know we went on a date yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. She wouldn't shut up about it... _'Darling said this...' 'Darling did that...'_"

"Yesterday we tried to change my image to get her to change her mind, but she didn't notice."

"She noticed. She thought it was pretty cool that you dressed up for her."

"Whaaaaaaaat?! She thought I was dressing up for her?!"

Yumichika burst out into laughter as Ikkaku's short temper shot up.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do?!" Ikkaku punched the fence right next to Keigo, causing him to jump.

"Uh, uh, punching me won't help you."

"You've gotta help me Keigo! What can I do to get rid of her?!"

"Uh... I don't really know. She likes you because you're bald- I mean- you shave you're head."

"I'm not growing my hair out."

"Uh, she likes that you're tough... um, I actually don't know what she sees in you..."

"Are you trying to be funny?! Because it's not working!" Ikkaku held up his clenched fist.

Keigo gulped and quickly searched his brain for something Mizuho said. "She hates Yumichika!"

"What?!" Yumichika exclaimed, "how could anyone hate me?!"

Ikkaku and Keigo were silent.

"Fine! I hate her too, she's so plain and ugly."

"So, what I'm supposed to wear a wig, act like a wimp and declare this and that beautiful and ugly?" Ikkaku asked Keigo.

"I guess... we could see how that works."

"I was kidding!"

"Well, you could _try_, but you'd never be able to pull it off." Yumichika shared.

"Was that a challenge?!"

"No. I _know _you can't do it."

"I accept! Won't this be beautiful Yumichika?" Ikkaku fluttered his eye lashes, Yumichika and Keigo took a horrified step back.

"You've already lost Ikkaku."

"What an ugly thing to say Yumichika." Ikkaku said musically, as he strutted his way to the door.

"You've created something horrible Yumichika." Keigo announced.

"Well, either way it'll get rid of _Mizuho._" Yumichika said venomously, obviously still miffed about Keigo's earlier statement.

* * *

Toshiro slammed open the classroom door. "Aizen Sosuke! I'm calling you out for a fight right now!"

"Hitsugaya-san can it wait until after class? We don't have time."

"I don't care! We're fighting now! Behind the school!" Hitsugaya stormed out as quickly as he came in. Leaving the entire class in shock.

"Wow Aizen, ya upset teh kid pretty bad. Are ya goin'?" Gin asked from behind him.

"It would be rude if I didn't now, wouldn't it?" Sosuke replied, taking his time walking out of the class room, Gin close behind him.

The rest of the class erupted with excitement as soon as Sosuke left the room. Hitsugaya Toshiro was known to beat the shit out of anyone who messed with Hinamori Momo, and Aizen Sosuke was the judo captain, so the fight would definitely be good. Everyone raced around to quickly find their friends or to be the first there to get the best view. When Sosuke arrived there was already a circle around Toshiro.

"Lets go Aizen." Toshiro growled.

Sosuke silently stepped into the circle and held up his fists, ready for whatever Toshiro threw at him. Toshiro took a step toward him and immediately shot his left fist toward him, Sosuke easily blocked as Toshiro brought up his right leg and aimed a kick at Sosuke's side. Definitely leaving a bruise. Sosuke, still holding onto Toshiro's fist, swiftly flipped him over his shoulder. **Wham!** Toshiro landed on his back with a groan, the wind knocked out of him, he looked up to see Sosuke smirking down at him, several students started to turn away realizing the fight was over. But Toshiro wasn't easily beat, Momo's crying face flashing to his mind, he placed his hands on the ground behind him and flipped backward toward Sosuke, completely upside down Toshiro held Sosuke's neck between his feet. Because Toshiro was shorter than Sosuke his hands couldn't prop himself up from the ground, putting his full weight on Sosuke's neck. Sosuke staggered a little, but kept his balance, making small chocking noises as he kicked at Toshiro's face, but Toshiro had braced his hands on Sosuke's legs, keeping them from moving much. He then punched him in the stomach making Toshiro loosen his grip on Sosuke's neck, he kept punching until the short white haired boy completely lost his grip and fell back to the ground. **Gah!** Sosuke immediately stomped on Toshiro's left hand, grinding it into the ground with his foot. Toshiro hissed with pain. Sosuke lifted his foot getting ready to kick Toshiro's head.

"NO! STOP IT!" Momo burst into the circle crying, Rangiku, Renji and Izuru close behind her. "Aizen-sempai! Please!"

Aizen put his foot down and stepped back. Momo rushed to Toshiro crying all over him. "Hinamori! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"You've lost Hitsugaya-san, interference." Sosuke mentioned.

"Fuck you Aizen! It's not my fault!" Toshiro got to his feet and ran at Sosuke.

"NO!!!" Momo screamed.

Toshiro shot another punch at Aizen, who parried with his leg. Sosuke aimed a punch at Toshiro's head, but Momo jumped in the way, to push them apart. Sosuke's fist collided with her neck and she fell to the ground.

"MOMO!" Toshiro, Izuru, Renji and Rangiku shouted.

* * *

"Renji!" **Wham!** Renji saw Rukia's face as he fell backward after getting hit with one of her mystery thrillers.

"What was that for?!"

"You were completely out of it. I had to bring you back to earth somehow! Come on. Class is over and Ichigo is waiting at the gates." She started to walk away, but paused. "Do you think she's okay?"

Renji grabbed his books and quickly went to her side. "We can go see."

Rukia nodded and they walked to the infirmary. There was a group of people by the door. Renji saw Izuru and walked toward him. "How is she? Have you seen her yet?"

"She hasn't woken up yet... the nurse and the principle are talking about sending her to the hospital..."

"Oh my gosh! Why haven't they done that yet?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"The nurse didn't think it was that bad before. But she's been out of it all day."

"Can we see her?" Renji asked.

"Hitsugaya-sempai is in there now and everyone here wants to see her... so... maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay. Keep up updated Izuru." Renji turned to Rukia, "Ichigo's waiting right?"

"Yeah. We should hurry." They jogged to meet up with Ichigo.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked after pretending to be angry at them for keeping him waiting.

"We're not sure." Rukia said sullenly.

"Oh." Ichigo's face filled with pain for a split second, "Lets go eat!"

Renji watched them pick up from where they left off before class, arguing about Rukia's choice in books. Renji was used to this routine they'd argue and tease each other, settle an argument, Renji would start a conversation, they'd chat until they found something else to argue about and Renji would wait until they finished. He used to join the arguments, but after realizing he was just slowing them down he decided to let them be.

"Renji?" Rukia asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What did you think of that career test we took today?"

_Oh. They started a regular conversation on their own._ "It was stupid. Those tests are worth less."

"Don't you think it'll be interesting to see the results though? I hope I get something cool, like a detective." Rukia hoped.

"I agree with Renji, you can't let a test decide your future, you've got to make it." Ichigo stated, "if you want to become a detective like the one in that book you're reading then do it."

_Wait. This is the type of thing they should be arguing about? What happened? _Renji followed them into the restaurant confused.

* * *

**So there you go... I'm sorry for taking so long, maybe i'll try to work this story into my weekends, but that doesn't mean i'll update every weekend... I love all of you who've decided to follow this fanfic... THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Izuru's ringtone- "Arigato" By SMAP**


	8. Junior High School: Bonus Chapter 2

**As promised I have written another Bonus Chapter. Sorry about the cheesy titles I suck at coming up with them... ENJOY THE OMAKE!**

* * *

Change: Bonus Chapter

"Rukia! Hey Rukia!" Renji shouted running down the hall. _Today I'm going to ask her out. I've got to, before that bastard does. _ "Ruki-" He stopped quickly when he realized she was with said orange-haired bastard. He could not for the life of him get along with that jerk.

"Hey Renji." She turned and smiled at him. "What's up?"'

"Oh... uh.. I was just.."

"Spit it out moron!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who are you calling a moron, _MORON!_" Renji spat at Ichigo.

"Guys! Stop it! Why can't you get along?! For me?" She pleaded.

"That's impossible. When this _moron_ can't keep his fucking mouth shut." Renji said jabbing a finger in Ichigo's direction.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, "You know what?! Until you two get along I'm not going to speak to either one of you!" She stomped off.

"Now look what you did." Ichigo muttered.

"Me?!" Renji exclaimed grabbing the bastard's collar, but froze when he overheard some girls talking about Rukia.

_"How can a girl like Kuchiki have two guys like Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san fight over her?"_

_"I know! She even has that hottie brother to protect her! It makes no sense! She's not special at all."_

_"Yeah, she probably thinks she's better than us! Let's teach her a lesson."_

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, straightened their clothes and walked over to where the voices came from.

"What do you plan on doing to Rukia?" Renji asked the plotting girls, his eyes were dark and he had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Do you actually think Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san and that _hottie_ brother will let you get away with anything?" Ichigo came up next to Renji wearing the same evil face.

"A-A-ABARAI-SAN! KUROSAKI-SAN! WE'RE SORRY!" The girls screeched and ran down the hall.

"Good, now no one will mess with Rukia. Thanks to us." Renji said triumphantly.

"Pft! Us? You mean thanks to me! What was with that lame line 'what do you plan on doing to Rukia?' How was that supposed to scare them?"

"What do you mean?! I was making our presence known! That alone scared them! Why did you quote the part about Kuchiki-sempai?! That wasn't necessary!"

"Of course it was necessary! I was implying that we had heard everything they said!"

"Baka! I already did that by asking them what they were going to do to Rukia!" Renji was about to punch Ichigo when he heard Rukia laughing behind him. "Rukia?"

Rukia laughed even harder when she saw the guys' stunned faces. "Thanks guys. You really care about my friendship that much? To become friends the second I tell you to or else?"

"What?! How are we friends? We're arguing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes, but not in the usual way. You guys seem more friendly," Rukia smiled, "also, thanks for defending me."

"You saw all that?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I thought I was too harsh, so I came back to apologize and I saw you two standup for me. Thanks." She gave them each a hug, they both blushed.

Renji watched Ichigo and Rukia in disappointment, their normal conversation quickly turned into an argument as soon as they entered the restaurant.

"Here's your bill." The waitress put the bill on the table and walked away quickly from the arguing high schoolers.

"Okay! So, who's getting the bill?" Renji asked, the two stopped and stared at him for a second.

"I'll get it!" They both said at once, starting a new argument between them.

"I guess that means I'm paying..." Renji mumbled as he got up from the table to pay at the register.

"Here's your change, _Eyebrows_."

Renji looked up and realized Tatsuki was at the register handing him the change, "Tatsuki?! What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Duh! This is the restaurant my family owns. Didn't Ichigo tell you?"

"No. He didn't" He said glancing back at him, "They've been in their own world since we got here."

"Oh. Yeah, there is barely a day when they aren't arguing. I guess it's how they flirt with each other."

"Yeah, well. Now that I know you work here I'm gonna have to come back." He grinned.

"Sure. Come back when I finish. Like at 8?"

"Okay. It's a date." Renji walked away not realizing he said that last part out loud or left Tatsuki as red as one of the tomatoes he'd just eaten.

* * *

When she was in her first year of middle school she met him. Her first day in the Karakura High Karate Club, she was sparing and he flipped her right over his shoulder. For the first time someone had beaten her other than Ichigo, who had only beat her for the first time a couple of weeks ago.

_Did I get weaker? Or is everyone stronger? _She asked herself over and over again. She could not figure out what happened. She fell into confusion as more and more people were able to beat her, no one as quickly as he did, but she still lost.

She started to practice long after practice ended, sparing with Ichigo every weekend, doing what ever it took to get stronger. There was no way she was going to let this continue to happen. As soon as she started to get stronger and beat her opponents again, she once again found herself sparing against him, the karate vice-captain, Abarai Renji. She lost after 5 moves.

"Ichigo?! What am I doing wrong?!" She wheezed.

"I don't know. You're definitely working hard enough. Maybe you've reached your limit." **WHAM!**

"Don't say things like that!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Ichigo wiped his bloody mouth and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then stop crying and keep working toward your goal. If you stop and ask why then you're not going to get any stronger."

Tatsuki wiped her eyes and held her fists up to Ichigo, ready for another round.

Months went by and sparing with Ichigo every weekend dwindled to every other weekend to once a month to whenever he wasn't with Rukia. He had taken it upon himself to introduce the new transfer from the most elite school in the country to everyone in her new ordinary public school. Tatsuki's frustration only worsened when she realized he'd rather hangout with Rukia than her.

Tatsuki practiced every moment she could to distract herself. Her grades fell, she skipped out on shifts at the family restaurant, and her parents rarely saw her. They became very worried about her, they called the Kurosaki residence only to find out that Ichigo was out with a new friend. Realizing this was why their daughter was acting so weird they decided to send her over to the Inoue house with some food, the poor girl had just lost her brother, her only family member.

**Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz!** Tatsuki tapped her foot against the ground anxious to deliver the food and get back to practicing. "Inoue?!"

"Hello?" a quiet voice came from behind the door.

"Uh, hi. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. My family sent over some food for you."

"Oh, you're Arisawa-san's daughter?!" The door swung open revealing a small girl with short orange hair at the door. She seemed cheerful, but her eyes were sad. It looked like she had just been crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked before she could think.

"Huh?" The girl stared at her in shock, "What do you mean?"

"You've been crying."

The girl stared at her for a second. "Yeah. Do you want to come inside."

"Uh.." She wanted to go back to practicing, but for some reason she wanted to stay with this girl. She wanted to make sure she was alright. "Okay."

The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "My name is Inoue Orihime, but you can call me Orihime if you want."

"Uh.. okay.." _This girl is a little weird. _

"You can put the food there," she pointed at a small coffee table then wandered off and came back with a picture frame. "This is my Onii-chan. He died 5 months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Would you like to pray with me for him? I do it every day before I eat."

"Sure..." Orihime pulled Tatsuki over to the small alter where she put down the picture and knelt down to pray. Tatsuki knelt down next to her. _Orihime's onii-san, I hope you are well where ever you are. Don't worry about Orihime... I'll make sure she's okay. I'll protect her for you. _

Tatsuki didn't know what came over her except the intense need to watch over this girl and keep her from crying.

"Thanks Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled at her, "Itekimasu!"

Tatsuki quickly became best friends with Orihime, they were together as much as Ichigo and Rukia were. They studied together so Tatsuki's grades would go up; Orihime visited Tatsuki during her shifts at the restaurant and went to her karate tournaments.

Tatsuki continued to practice after school, and sometimes with Ichigo. With Orihime cheering her on she got stronger every day. One day in her second year of junior high, when practicing a little later than usual, the red-haired captain stumbled into the school dojo.

"Aren't you in the Karate Club?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here so late?"

"I want to get stronger." Tatsuki went back to practicing by herself.

"Do you want a sparing partner?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"I guess so."

"Sure. My goal is to beat you anyway." She said without thinking.

"Really? Then lets get to it."

They practiced with each other twice a week until she knocked him out with a hard blow to his cheek. "I guess you've reached your goal." he said 10 minuets later.

* * *

**This is all I have for now, hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter or two before break ends. I have a lot of homework to do and friends who i'd like to see. I'd like to thank all of you who have not ditched this fanfic. and I'd like to thank my friends Meme and Emily again for beta-ing this fic, even though i haven't asked for your help for a couple of chapters it's thanks to you that i have the confidence to post now. I'll also probably go back and edit a lot once i finish. :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi! It's been a while! Here's the first chapter of the year! ...5 months into the year... shhh... hopefully we can pretend those 5 months didn't happen... i'm sorry it's been so long! I really am! I'll let you get to the chapter! ENJOY! ...I kind of wrote this all in one day.... XD not what I like to do...

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's called _blush_ Ikkaku, get over it. This was your idea."

Keigo sat outside of the bathroom in Yumichika's room waiting for Yumichika to finish the makeover. _How did I get dragged into this?! What the heck is that?! OH GOD! This room is scary! I've got to get out of here!_

Keigo started for the door as Ikkaku burst out of the bathroom.

"This is itchy! Why is this itchy?! My face feels weird. Did you really have to paint my nails?!"

"Ikkaku wait! I'm not done yet!" Yumichika called from the bathroom.

Keigo stood there in shock after several seconds before he ran out screaming.

* * *

Renji walked into the Arisawa's restaurant at 8:15 to pick up Tatsuki. She was trying to keep a customer from leaving.

"Let me leave!"

"Give me your keys."

"No!"

"You're drunk. You don't live that far away. You can walk."

"I'm fine! Let me leave!"

"I won't. Unless I'm sure you won't take you're bike."

"I can drive! I'm fine! LET ME GO!"

"No."

"Then I'll make you!" The man started to punch her but she grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Give me your keys." She hissed angrily.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"Kan, this is for your safety. Give me your keys or stay here until you're sober."

Kan looked away from her then said, "Left pocket."

Tatsuki took his keys and let him go. "Come back sober when you want these back."

She walked to the register and put them away. Then she noticed Renji.

"Oh, hey." She blushed a little remembering when he was there earlier.

"Hi. Uh, are you almost done?"

"Yeah, Let me get my brother to take over." She disappeared through the kitchen door. She came back quickly with a middle school boy with her. "Kan's keys are in the register okay, don't give them to him if he comes back. Bye Hideki!"

"Enjoy your date nee-chan!" He called after her laughing.

Tatsuki gave him a look and pulled Renji out as quickly as she could before her father came out of the kitchen.

"Date?" He asked as Tatsuki and Renji left the restaurant.

"I was joking Tosan. Imagine, Tatsuki on a date." Hideki laughed.

"She still likes Ichigo right?" Tatsuki's father ran to the window to catch a glimpse of the guy his daughter was with, but they were gone.

"How should I know?"

* * *

Toshiro sat at home going over everything in his mind; when Momo and Aizen started dating, Momo running away, the fight, and seeing Momo in the hospital. The doctors had told him she was in a coma and they weren't sure when she'd come out of it. _I could have stopped it all! Damn it! If only I had done something earlier this would never have happened! _**Nooooo more cry!! Nooooo more cry!! Nooooo more cry!! Nooooo more cry!! Ashitai! **Toshiro's cell phone rang across the room, of course it was Rangiku.

"SEMPAI! IS SHE OKAY?! TELL ME EVERYTHING THE DOCTORS TOLD YOU!" She said through sobs.

"Masumoto, do you want to come over?"

"YES! PLEASE! Can Shuuhei come? He's with me right now."

"Yeah, sure."

15 minutes later Rangiku and Shuuhei were in Toshiro's house. Rangiku had gone straight to the kitchen and had started cooking tempura.

"So, how is she?" Rangiku asked softly.

"The doctors say she's in a coma."

"Oh." Rangiku sniffled. She didn't say anything else and finished cooking. Toshiro and Shuuhei watched her from the other end of the room.

Rangiku served the tempura, the three of them sat down and ate in silence. Shuuhei didn't know what to say, both Rangiku and Toshiro were in their own worlds. He wondered if he really needed to be there.

"So, you'll be out of school for a few weeks?" Rangiku said in an almost whisper breaking the silence.

"Just two. I'm lucky I didn't get expelled."

"I... wonder how... long Momo will... will be..." Rangiku couldn't hold herself up any longer, she burst into tears. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! WHY HER?"

Shuuhei quickly went to her side and did the only thing he could. He held her close and let her sob into his shirt. She was clearly trying to stop crying but that only made it worse. Toshiro just stared at his mostly untouched food and blamed himself for everything.

* * *

Yuzu sat with her chin resting on her knees in her bed. She stared absent mindedly at the stuffed animals on the other side of the bed. _Okay, so, um... I like him. How much? _She blushed. _At least enough to make me blush when I think about him. My legs shake when I walk towards him. My stomach feels funny when I see him smile at me and I feel really happy when he eats the bentos I make him. So I like him at least that much, but what does that much mean? _

Yuzu sighed, she'd been thinking all day, but she still wasn't able to come up with a solid answer. _Do I want to confess? _She shivered all over at the thought. _What if he doesn't like me, and Ururu was just joking? Oh no! Have I been wrong this whole time? Oh nooooooo! My stupid experiment! If I hadn't done that then nothing would have happened, everything would've stayed the same!_

She grabbed her stuffed piggy and hugged it tightly. _I don't know what to do. I want things to be the same. But at the same time I don't! I like him! I want to confess! I do! I really do! ...I'm going to! Why not? take a chance! If I don't I'll regret it! Tomorrow, when I give him the bento, I'll confess..._

Before she could change her mind she went to bed.

* * *

Two laughing figures stopped in the street.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry you're going to be home late!" Renji whispered.

"It's okay. I'll just say we ended up sparing and after you left I kept going on my own."

"Haha, they'll believe that?"

"I do it all the time, don't worry."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"That we spent all day at the river talking and we accidently fell asleep? No thanks, my parents would flip."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom would start saying that you're my boyfriend and how cute it is, then she'd ask if that was all we did, and then my dad would want to go hunt you down."

"Okay. We were sparing."

"Yep. Today was fun."

"It was." He gave her a light punch of the shoulder, but his hand slid lightly down her arm and he held her hand. "Good night Tatsuki."

"Good... um... night... Renji." She said nervously. They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither wanted to leave, but they had to. "Uh... bye!"

_Damn! _Renji thought as he watched Tatsuki go into the restaurant. He turned around and went home disappointed with himself.

"Hey Tatsuki. Did you kiiiiiiiiiss him?" Hideki teased, he was closing up the restaurant.

"N-no!" She blushed.

Hideki was shocked, "WOAH! YOU DID?!"

"I DID NOT! but..." _I wanted to...

* * *

_

_**whew! Yay! Now I can sleep in peace. Good night eveyone, I hope that wasn't too bad... the Yuzu part was a little different, but i'm happy as i'll ever be with it. i'll try to update as soon as i can, i resently started a teen titans fic and write the first chapter so i wouldn't loose the idea. i might post that up soon, but i need to keep working at it... it's a similar style to this, high school setting no actual acton... haha... i guess i like these types of fics... i'll let you know when it gets posted if anyone's interested... okay good night! i hope this came out okay... if i update before June then yay! if not then please wait patiently until the 13th when i'm done with school and i have free time. Jaane!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi! sooooo it's been a while.... sorry! I can't really think of anything to say before you read this... except that my editing has gone down so i'm sorry for mistakes.... i've gotten to the point where i'd just rather get this chapter out instead of having it sit in my computer forgotten for another couple of weeks.... anyway there it is...

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Orihime was finishing up stitching a doll for her arts and crafts club when Tatsuki burst in. She was about to say something but then she stood there thinking and eventually just silently sat down in front of Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Yeah... I think... I went out with Renji last night..."

"REALLY!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Well... I don't know... I don't think it was really a date, I think we almost kissed, but I don't think so, anyway nothing happened. We spent all night by the lake and fell asleep talking to each other and then I got home really late."

"Tell me about the almost kiss!"

"Uh, he held my hand and we stared at each other for a while. Then I left."

"Tatsuki, why didn't you kiss him?"

"No way! What if I was way off and he doesn't like me? He could still like Rukia."

"Hm... I don't think so. You know what you should do, you should really ask him on a date. An official one!"

"No way. I don't need a boyfriend so why should I risk a friendship for something stupid like that?"

"But you'll be happy Tatsuki-chan!"

"But I'm happy now. I like him, a lot, but I think the reason nothing happened last night was because if it did then we'd lose out friendship and neither of us want that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... no... UGH! I need to think some more..."

"Okay, you can stay here as long as you'd like... when we finish school, we better get going!" Orihime stuffed her sewing stuff in her backpack and left with Tatsuki for school.

* * *

Toshiro, and Momo were not in school, which meant Rangiku was alone at lunch, she had Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei, but she still felt lonely. Renji and Izuru went off on some random topic about some manga and whether or not Shinigami existed. Shuuhei had to leave in the middle of lunch for his Kendo club meeting. Rangiku decided to walk with him to the club building.

"Are you free after school?" she asked.

"No, sorry. We have a match that's what this meeting's about."

"Oh, would you mind if I stayed and watched?"

"Not at all, but it's an hour and a half away. Did you want to go visit Momo?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'd go with you, but I can't."

"That's okay, I'll probably go see Hitsugaya-sempai and probably go with him, or I'll meet him there. He's probably going to be there all day, since he doesn't have school." She tried to laugh, but couldn't find anything to laugh about. They had just reached the kendo building.

"I've got to go now, I'll see you in class." He waved and disappeared inside. Leaving Rangiku alone in the courtyard.

"Ran-chan?" The icy voice behind her made her shiver all the way up her spine, tears instantly formed in her eyes, it took everything to keep them back, so she didn't dare move. "We never got ta talk." his voice was gentle afraid she'd run away again.

"Not now please. Not during school."

"Fine, then I'll wait fer ya at the gate. Don't ferget Ran-chan. An don't ditch me fer dat guy!" He had a hard time keeping the venom out of his voice, but Rangiku knew it was only because he was jealous so she didn't say anything.

She nodded and waited a few minutes, when she turned around he was gone. She walked back to Izuru and Renji neither noticed that there was anything wrong.

"We're going to the hospital to visit Momo after school. Want to come with us Rangiku?" Renji asked.

"Sorry, I can't..."

* * *

"Yuzu... if you don't snap out of it I'll tell Tou-san that you and Jinta are dating now and that he should start planning your wedding." This was the fifth insane thing Karin had said to Yuzu in the past five minutes, but Yuzu didn't pay any attention, she was staring out the window at the baseball field again. It was lunch and she had to give Jinta her bento, she was also going to confess to him.

"...I'm going to confess...I'm going to..." she said as if in a trance.

"DAMN IT YUZU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Karin lost her temper and slammed her books on Yuzu's desk, she didn't dare hit Yuzu, she'd never ever hurt Yuzu, but she was getting frustrated. "JUST GO DO IT ALREADY!"

"Karin-chan, would you like me to help?" Ururu asked quietly from next to her.

"Uh... sure..."

Ururu stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a second, then she quickly inserted her finger into Yuzu's ear.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuzu jumped up instantly, "What was that?! EWWWW! GROSS!"

"Sorry Yuzu-chan, but it's lunch now." Ururu looked at her feet. Karin had fallen to the floor with laughter.

"It's okay Ururu, thank you. I have to go give this to Jinta." She held the bento tightly and walked out of the room quickly so she could have as little time as possible to think about what she was about to do. When she reached the baseball field she stood at the fence and called him over, "Jinta-kun!"

"Hey Yuzu-chan. Thank you." He came running toward her, Yuzu's heartbeat suddenly became very loud, her legs started shaking, her stomach filed with butterflies, and her face flushed. She held out the bento to him.

"Um, Jinta-kun. Before you take this, I want you to know... that... I... I made this with a different kind of ri- I mean! ... Jinta-kun, I... I... lik-"

"Wait!" He stopped her. She looked into his eyes, a million thoughts flashed in her mind, _He knows! He doesn't like me! He doesn't want to hurt my feelings! He's trying to stop me before I get hurt! _She was suddenly very scared. Without giving it a second thought she ran, dropping the bento on the ground. She ran blindly crying, desperately trying to find somewhere where she could be alone.

Jinta started to run after her, but the fence between them had slowed him down and once he was in the school he couldn't find her. He had lost her.

* * *

Ikkaku was pissed off, he was at the kendo match, one of the biggest matches the team would have all year and _she _was there. Shouting his name and cheering for him louder than any other person in the stands. This also meant he had to be dressed up and in character so he'd scare her off. When his team had arrived where the match was he saw her instantly, and had to run to call Yumichika and Keigo so they could come and bring his stuff, they were not happy, especially because the match was an hour and a half away from Karakura Town. They were going to be late, luckily this is a kendo match and all he had to do was wear his uniform with the helmet on the entire time, but the gym was hot and it was stupid to wear a helmet when you weren't fighting.

"Jezz Ikkaku, you're full of spirit today." one of his team mates teased.

"Oh, shut up!" He said, "Mizuho's here, I'm hiding."

His team laughed and teased him, but they understood his trouble. They all knew his situation with Mizuho, she was everywhere he was and it was impossible to get away from her. Since he spent about 25% of his time with the team, so did she.

Once the match started Ikkaku felt better, he cheered on his team mates, they were doing very well, he tuned out Mizuho's cheers and the matches went on. He noticed Yumichika and Keigo enter with a huge bag of stuff, Keigo hid behind Yumichika so his sister wouldn't see him. When he was fighting his match, the match that would decide which team would win, he struck his opponent's head earning a point, his team cheered, and so did Mizuho.

"Yay darling!" She cheered loudest of all.

Ikkaku's temper flared up and he delivered a hard datotsu to his opponent's stomach. Earning another point and winning the match for himself and his team. The poor guy rolled in pain while the Karakura High team celebrated and shouted. Mizuho started running down the bleacher's to her "darling", but Yumichika and Keigo got to him first and dragged him to the locker room to get him changed.

"Ugh, Ikkaku, this uniform stinks!" Yumichika complained, holding Ikkaku's helmet as far away from him as possible, he tossed it aside and started searching through the bag for something.

"IT'S THE SMELL OF A CHAMPION!" He shouted, excited about his victory.

"It's the smell of uglyness." He pulled out some clothes and a makeup kit from the bag. "Take a shower, quickly. Here's your clothes."

"Fine." He grabbed the clothes and walked toward the showers. The rest of the team nosily came in, cheering.

"KARAKURA HIGH!" "WE WON!" "DISTRICT CHAMPS HERE WE COME!"

Yumichika rolled his eyes at them and started touching up his face with his makeup kit. Keigo sat there nervously, the kendo club was full of the tough guys in school and he was a weak guy, he prayed they wouldn't start making fun of him.

"ALRIGHT!" Ikkaku stepped out with the clothes Yumichika had picked out for him, he was wearing a bright green shirt with a red orange sweater over it, and really tight jeans. He waddled over to Yumichika to get his makeup and nails done.

His team mates started laughing at him. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Ikkaku turned and glared at them, "HEY! THIS IS THE ONLY PLAN I'VE GOT TO GET RID OF MIZUHO!"

Yumichika made a face, "Sit still, or forget about the makeup and your plan." he stared applying a full coat of some cream that was the color of his skin, when he asked what it was for Yumichika had told him it was to hide his zits and imperfections in his skin, like cuts and bruises. Then Yumichika started brushing his face with a pink powder, when he asked what that was, Yumichika said it was blush, it gave his face color. Then he started doing stuff to his eyes, when he asked Yumichika smacked him on the head for moving and causing him to reapply the eyeliner and eye shadow. While Yumichika was doing the makeup Keigo was painting his nails a shiny light pink, it looked almost normal except for the extra shine.

"Don't forget the toenails Keigo." Yumichika said hovering over Ikkaku's face.

"I have to touch his feet?!"

"HEY! THEY AREN'T THAT STINKY! AND YUMICHIKA HAD ME CUT THEM AND DO OTHER WIERD THINGS YESTERDAY!"

"DON'T MOVE!" Yumichika smacked him again.

The whole kendo team had finished getting ready long ago, but they couldn't resist watching, Ikkaku looked so funny.

"Done. Finally! Now you are mostly beautiful." Yumichika stood back and admired his work, Ikkaku didn't look that bad, his clothes weren't that extreme and neither was the makeup or nails, but he did still look a whole lot different. They had decided they couldn't really do anything as extreme as what they did last night at Yumichika's, because too much of a change wouldn't be very believable. They'd have to work up to it.

"Now go scare the hell out of my sister!"

"Hopefully, this will be the only time we have to do this Ikkaku." Yumichika said, packing up the makeup kit.

His team mates giggled and told him how beautiful he looked, and with Ikkaku in the front they all walked out of the dressing room.

"DARLING!" Mizuho pounced as soon as he was in sight. The team snickered from behind. "What took you so-" She was right on top of him, looking directly at his makeup covered face. "Darling, are you wearing eyeshadow?"

"Yes." He said confidently, "Do I look beautiful?"

She just stared at him, "Darling... YOU DO! You know what we should do?!" She stood up pulling him up with her. "WE SHOULD HAVE A MAKEOVER! AT MY HOUSE! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED THIS KIND OF STUFF DARLING! LET'S GO NOW!"

Excited, she dragged him away, to her house, for another makeover.

* * *

Rangiku took her time leaving the school, she stopped to talk to teachers and friends, she forgot a book on her desk and walked slowly, but eventually she ended up walking toward the gate, toward him.

"Ran-chan, why ya walkin ta me wit dat frown? Ya used ta run ter me when I waited fer ya."

_When was that? It seemed like so long ago... Was it really only a few months ago? _Rangiku didn't say anything, she walked past him and he joined her.

"So where are we going?" She finally asked, realizing she wasn't walking anywhere in particular, just away from her apartment.

"It doesn't matter. We'r jus gonna talk." Gin looked at her hand clutched tightly to her bag strap. _It used ta be clutched ter my hand..._ "Ran-chan, we need ta talk, really."

"Yeah," she stared down at the sidewalk and sighed, she was going to have to start the conversation, how else were things going to get fixed? "Gin, where have you been? There have been weeks where I don't see you at all, you skip school a lot. Why? You can't honestly be sick all the time. What are you doing? Why did you just abandon me? You can't just ignore your girlfriend for weeks at a time. And when we do see each other you don't talk to me then either, lately sure, but how do I know you aren't going to drop me and leave again? Gin-chan, if you want to be with me then be with me all the time, not just when you feel like it!" _Finally! It's out!_

Gin stared silently at the ground. "Don worry Ran-chan, I don wanna do dat anymore, it won't happen ever again. I've missed ya. Ran, I love ya. An I don want dis ta end, ever."

"GIn, do you really think that that's good enough? Telling me it won't happen again, when you've done this so many times now!"

"I never promised ya then. When ave I broken a promise ta ya?"

"When this started, you promised you'd meet me in the park after you finished something and I ended up waiting for hours!"

Gin flinched, that seemed to really hurt him some how. "Ran-chan, please give me a chance. I'm askin ya."

She thought for a while, "How about this, we go get dinner and visit Momo?"

He grinned as they walked hand in hand to their favorite restaurant.

* * *

Yuzu spent all afternoon in her room, when she ran away at lunch she hid in the girls' bathroom until she could pull herself together for class and as soon as class was over she darted away before she could run into him leaving. Once she got home she let herself breakdown and cry again. She locked the door and wouldn't let anyone in, they all knew what had happened.

"Yuzu, I made dinner... I'm leaving it here." Karin's voice came through the door.

_Oh! Dinner! Chores! Homework! I can't believe I didn't do anything! I've just been in here the entire time! Oh no! I'm so selfish! _She got up slowly and walked to the door, stopping to rub her eyes dry before unlocking the door. Karin was sitting there waiting across the hall.

"I made it, so it won't taste too good... but it's better than having dad or Ichigo make it... I think." She gave Yuzu a small smile. Yuzu knew that as long as she was in pain so was Karin, it was always like that with them.

"I'm sorry Karin!" Yuzu stepped over the tray of burnt food and hugged her sister and started to cry again.

"It's okay Yuzu." _I'm gonna hurt that jerk! He better run when I see him!

* * *

_

**Kendo word of the day!**

**Datotsu- strike**

**haha looks like Ikkaku is in for another... "makeover makeover makeover makeover MAKEOVER!"**

**so yep that's this latest chapter.... i wanted to put a Kenny and Yachiru bit at the end but honestly.... i can't think of anymore for them... but i'll find a way to get them back in there, they are just going to fade away for a bit since well there part of the story is really done, they are together and happy! yay! anyway... my summer is still pretty busy, not so much as before, but still.... i'm taking an SAT prep class.... kind of annoying, but it'll pay off.... hopefully.... haha well i'll "see" you guys when the next chapter is posted... will write soon!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! It's been too long! I'm really sorry... I've been working on college stuff and school work.... (mostly school work I have a few more essays to write for college apps _) anyway I had a 3 day weekend and I used the extra day to write most of this chapter. I think it's shorter, but since i haven't written this in so long I figured I should get SOMETHING out. so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Karin marched to Jinta's classroom. She was going to give him a piece of her mind whether he wanted it or not. Maybe even a piece of her fist in his face if she still felt like it.

"Hanakari Jinta!" She walked up to his desk, grabbed his shirt and pulled him across so he couldn't get away. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"You know what! She came home and locked herself in her room and cried. All day long. She's still there! What the hell did you do?!" She hissed.

"What?"

Karin glared, she was very close to losing it and just punching him, when Jinta's sensei came in.

"What is going on? You aren't in this class Kurosaki-san."

Karin turned around to explain when Jinta took advantage of her distraction and bolted from the room.

"HEY!" Karin and the sensei yelled.

Jinta just ran. He ran out of the school, down the street, down another street, until he stopped in front of the Kurosaki residence. _Yuzu's in there. _He took a breath then walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. _If Yuzu's the only one home, and she's locked in her room, then she won't answer the door. _Jinta closed his eyes and gathered up his courage to open the door. He reached for the knob, but it wasn't there. He opened his eyes and realized he was face to face with Isshin.

"Jinta-san." He was definitely not his usual happy go lucky self. "Why are you here?"

"I... uhh... I wanted to.... um... see Yuzu."

"She's not taking visitors." He was about to close the door, but Jinta blurted out everything, "Please! I need to see her! I need to apologize she was going to confess but I stopped her because I wanted to do it first but she ran off before I could explain and she didn't show up and Karin came and she was going to kill me and she told me Yuzu was upset so I had to see her. It's all a big misunderstanding!"

Isshin smiled, and opened the door wider. "Upstairs, first room on the left."

* * *

Ikkaku was in a weird mood. Yesterday he got 5 different makeovers. One from Yumichika, the other four from Mizuho. He was supposed to be overheating from the anger, but today he wasn't angry he wasn't even annoyed. Yesterday he got 5 makeovers and he didn't seem to feel anything.

Yumichika giggled when he saw Ikkaku.

"So, how were the makeovers. Did she make you as ugly as she is?"

"Not really."

"Did she make you wear an ugly dress?"

"No."

"Did she make you wear ugly makeup and ugly nail polish."

"Nope."

Yumichika was confused. Ikkaku wasn't getting angry. He wasn't saying more than one or two words. _Ikkaku never shuts up. What's wrong?_ **GASP! **Yumichika jumped to the other side of the hall. "You're ill! Stay back! Keep your ugly sickness away from my beauty!"

"I'm not sick Yumichika."

"YES YOU ARE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOU! SOMETHING HORRIBLY WRONG AND UGLY!"

"Whatever." And with that Ikkaku walked away.

* * *

Jinta nervously stared at the sign on the door that said 'Karin and Yuzu', Yuzu obviously made it, it was in her handwriting and her cut out flowers that everyone used to love back when they were in the same class. He knocked on the door.

"Tou-san?" came a small voice from behind the door.

"Uh, no. It's me."

"Jinta!?" As soon as she heard his voice she forgot everything. _Jinta's here! To see me?!_ She jumped out of bed, pulled the covers over her pillow, shoved all of her stuffed animals in the closet, got dressed, brushed her hair and opened the door in record time. Then when she saw his sorry face everything came back to her. She felt the tears coming back, when she realized this her first instinct was to shut the door and go back to her bed to cry. She was about to do this when Jinta entered her room. "Wha-"

"I like you too."

Yuzu stared. _WHAT?! _

"I like you Yuzu."

She blinked. "What?"

Jinta leaned toward her, in seconds his mouth was lightly pressed against hers. _WHAT?! _

He pulled away and said it again. "I like you Yuzu"

"What?" He kissed her again.

"Do I really need to say it again?"

Yuzu stared at Jinta, she touched her lips, where Jinta's lips had just been. She smiled. "Can you say it again?"

"I like you Yuzu."

"I like you too Jinta." And this time she kissed him.

* * *

Rangiku happily ate with Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika ate with them today. Yumichika sat as far away from Ikkaku as possible and made a big deal about him having an ugly sickness, it was kind of funny. Ikkaku and Shuuhei told everyone about their kendo match. Renji told Izuru funny jokes to make him smile, since he was taking the Momo thing pretty hard.

Rangiku decided it was time to tell everyone the good news. "I'm back together with Gin-chan!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Rangiku.

"What?" Shuuhei was stunned.

"He was in on what Aizen did to Momo!" Izuru accused.

"No he wasn't. He knew Momo would never believe anyone, unless she saw him with her own eyes. He was the one who set everything up so she'd know the truth! He's sorry about the effect, but Momo did have to know!"

"Rangiku, what about all that stuff you were saying about him leaving you and being such a crappy boyfriend?" Ikkaku asked.

"He apologized and he promised he wouldn't do it again. We talked everything over."

"But what if he does do it again? We don't like what he does to you, Rangiku. You change when things start getting crappy with him. We don't want you to be like that again." Renji said.

"But guys. Gin promised! He never promised before. Things won't be like that again. We talked about everything. What happened, how to make sure it doesn't happen again. We went over that. I'm happy. We're happy. Be happy for me! I promise if things get like that again I'll stop seeing him for forever."

The guys looked skeptical, "I promise."

"You don't seem to notice when things get ugly Rangiku, but when they do I'll let you know. So right now be happy and beautiful." Yumichika smiled. "We're glad you're happy again."

"Thanks Yumi!" Rangiku glomped him.

"What did I say about calling me Yumi? It's UGLY!"

* * *

Toshiro waited with Momo's parents in the hospital waiting room. The doctors were giving Momo more tests so they couldn't go see her for a couple of hours. As soon as they heard Momo was in an accident they canceled their work meetings and caught the next plane to Karakura to see their daughter. They had hardly spoken to Toshiro after they found out it was partly his fault that their daughter was in a coma.

"Hitsugaya-san? Hinamori-san won't be able to have visitors for a few more hours. You've been here day and night, go home and rest." Momo's doctor said to him.

"I've got to stay. It's my fault."

The doctor sighed and turned to the Hinamori's "Your daughter is going to need another test, we think we may have found something. Could you please sign this form."

"What kind of test?" Momo's dad asked.

Momo's mom stood and sat down next to Toshiro. "Toshiro-kun. I want to let you know that we aren't mad at you. We are disappointed, but we aren't mad. We think of you as a son. And I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Momo, and for staying by her side when we weren't here, but I'm going to ask you to leave now. We are her parents and we can watch over her now. Please go home and sleep, you look like you haven't slept in a while. You can visit tomorrow, we'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, Hinamori-san. I'll be back tomorrow."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "You better be."

* * *

Orihime hummed happily to herself as she sewed up her mini Rangiku doll. "It's done!"

She got up and skipped to Uryu. "Ishida-kun, what do you think?"

He looked up from his sewing machine and examined Orihime's doll. "Good job Inoue-san. It looks just like Masumoto-san. Are you going to make more outfits for her?"

"Thanks Ishida-kun! I'm going to make three. Then I'll give it to her."

"I suggest a pink long-sleeved shirt with a flower patterned skirt."

"Oh! I agree! That sounds perfect for Rangiku-chan! Do you have some extra fabric? I'll pay you back I promise."

"Here. Don't worry about it." He handed her the pink and flower patterned fabric. "Are you going to eat dinner with the club today?"

"Nope. I'm going to talk to Tatsuki today. She's finally decided to work up the courage to ask Abarai-kun on a date! Don't tell anyone!" She giggled and skipped back to her seat.

"Ishida-san? Did you decide yet?" A first year club member came up to him. "Will you eat with us tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Sorry."

* * *

Toshiro walked by the park on the way home. Karin was there angrily shooting her soccer ball at the net, over and over again. He attempted to walk past unnoticed, but she looked up and saw him before he could duck out of view.

"Toshiro. Where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"You know soccer? We haven't seen you all week."

"I've been busy."

"Busy with what? I doubt you've gone off and gotten a girlfriend." She laughed and kicked the ball at him.

"Momo's in the hospital." He shoot it right back at her.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't want to talk about. Ask your brother. Why are you so angry?"

"Jinta got away!" She took a shot at the goal, hit it perfectly in the top corner.

"Hm?"

"He made Yuzu cry. I went to his classroom to give him hell and he ran away. Haven't seen him all day. That coward." She retrieved the ball and kicked it in the net again.

"Don't do that Karin. School fights can end really badly." _Like with Momo._

"I'm not stupid Toshiro. I know not to get suspended." She picked up the ball. "The weird thing though is that Yuzu doesn't seem upset anymore. She locked herself up in her room yesterday and today, but after I scared Jinta off I haven't felt anything from Yuzu."

"You and your weird twin powers."

"Shut up! It's not weird!" She kicked the ball at him. He headed it back to her. "Jerk."

"I'm going." He started walking away.

"No, stay." Karin ran after him.

"Karin. I'm tired. I don't have time to play. I've spent all day yesterday, last night and today at the hospital."

"Sorry." Karin stared at the ground. Now she'd have to go home and tell Yuzu what she did. _Yuzu's going to be mad. I don't want to go home yet... _"Hey, Toshiro? Can I come with you? Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Great! We can eat together!"

Toshiro was to tired to argue or explain that he said no to her coming along. "Fine, but you better cook, I burn everything I touch."

Karin stopped, _Crap! So do I!_ "Uh... maybe we should eat out then."

"No, I want to go home."

"....okay...." _You asked for it.

* * *

_

Yumichika secretly followed Ikkaku after school. He was just acting way too weird today. So far it was very unexciting. Ikkaku went to kendo practice as usual, went to get dinner with the team as usual, and right about now would be when Mizuho would show up and cling onto his arm and talk while Ikkaku walked home, but there was no Mizuho. Yumichika was surprised, _was that it? Did Ikkaku finally get rid of her?_ _No, if he did then he'd be overjoyed, not weird. _

Yumichika noticed Ikkaku sigh as he left the sushi restaurant and walked home. This was when Yumichika decided not to secretly follow Ikkaku anymore. "Hey Ikkaku!" Ikkaku stopped and let Yumichika catch up to him. "Have you gotten rid of that ugly disease yet?"

"I don't know, your the one who seems to know."

"I think I've figured out what disease you have."

"What?"

"You're depressed. What happened?"

"No I'm not."

"Then how come you aren't loud and obnoxious and ugly today?"

"Didn't you say my disease was ugly?"

"Yes."

"Then how am I ugly?"

"It's a different ugly, anyone next to me looks ugly!" He ran his fingers through his hair and flipped it. Sometimes Yumichika fells like he's in the middle of a hair commercial.

"Weirdo."

Yumichika scoffed. "Take that back! You're just jealous!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! Why the hell would I be jealous of some weirdo like you!?"

Yumichika smiled, _He's baaaaack. _"Why wouldn't you be jealous of someone as beautiful as I?"

Ikkaku looked like he was about to explode, but then he suddenly calmed down.

"Ikkaku?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"No, something just happened. You didn't lose your temper. You _always_ lose your temper."

"Not today. Not ever. I'm never going to lose control again."

"What?"

"You heard me." They had reached Ikkaku's house. "I've got to go, see you tomorrow Yumichika."

_Not going to lose control again? What happened yesterday? _Yumichika asked himself.

* * *

"Here's your rice." Karin placed a bowl of rice in front of the exhausted Toshiro.

"Didn't you put white rice in the rice cooker?"

"Yes."

"Karin?"

"Yes?"

"This rice is brown. Actually, it's more black than brown."

"Shut up!"

"How did this happen? Even I can make rice! You put it in the rice cooker and press start!"

"Hey! I thought I didn't press start the first time! So I pressed start again!"

"BAKA! You burned rice! With a rice cooker!"

"Fine! Then why don't you make dinner Iron Chef-san!"

"I WILL!" Toshiro stormed into the kitchen leaving Karin alone in the dinning room.

* * *

**YAY! I've finished another chapter. Since I haven't posted in so long i'm just going to put this up today, I also just wrote it today.... err yesterday since it's 12:29AM now... oops... anyway there it is. sorry for the wait... those of you that were still waiting. I love you for sticking with me even though my chapter updates are so spotty. but hey at least i'm not dropping this story right?**

**uh anyway that part with Jinta is talking and it's all one run on sentence with no punctuation i did that to show that he was talking really fast... I hope you got that that was what i was trying to do there... and i'm still working on another chadXyachiru thing... if you have any suggestions for that i'd be happy to consider them. :) **

**oh and by the way, leaving Karin alone is probably a bad decision hehe, you'll find out why in the next chapter! **

**which i will get out asap!**


End file.
